The Rise of OCAWD
by Elindithas Darksbane
Summary: This is an AU and a very high teen so be warned. Zoe has returned and formed a romantic relationship with Dan. Heartbroken, Keri goes into a state of depression and gets suspended from M.I.9. Stella decides to send in another agent to take her place. This agent is Eddie from M.I.7. As he works for M.I High he discovers a criminal organization: OCAWD. Warning: Mentions of Rape.
1. The Artefact

Hi Guys Elindithas Darksbane here with an M.I. High story for you. This is an AU and a very high teen so be warned. Zoe has returned and formed a romantic relationship with Dan. Heartbroken, Keri goes into a state of depression and gets suspended from M.I.9. Stella decides to send in another agent to take her place. This agent is Eddie from M.I.7. A strategic genius and an expert in hand to hand combat. As Keri begins to come back to M.I.9 she forms a close relationship with the M.I.7 agent.

Eddie jumped down from the ledge onto the hard concrete ground, followed by Dan and Aneisha. The five soldiers were running in front of them.

"Attack!" shouted one as he spinned and through several punches at Eddie. He blocked them and returned with a kick to the leg and a punch to the face.

"Tom, are you tracking the artefact?" he questioned down his pencil.

"Yes, they are going towards the abandoned warehouse!" Tom Tupper, the technical wiz informed. Dan was engaged with two of the guards whilst Aneisha was evading the others kick, grabs and punches. Eddie jumped slamming his foot into the back of one he fell unconscious instantly. Dan grabbed a warrior kneed him in the groin and threw him to the floor. Cowering, the last two were dealt with quickly.

"Hopefully Zoe will be waiting for us at the warehouse with the artefact." Dan stated as they began to sprint again.  
As they approached the warehouse, they saw a flash of red hair dart through the trees and Zoe ran to them.

"Hey Zoe." Aneisha said to the girl.

"Ok guys, I am sending through schematics of the warehouse through on the spy-pod now." Tom exclaimed as Eddie grabbed the pod.  
"The east and west sides have mounted turrets on the edge, the front has guards waiting for us and the back is spiked." Eddie studied the map of the building.

"Eddie, you and Zoe take the front you are the most advanced in combat. Me and Aneisha shall take the back." Dan ordered.

"But Dan, what about the spikes?" Zoe asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, latest thing from the lab. These gloves can withhold anything; fire, spikes and even bullets." Dan spoke as he gave Aneisha a pair of the gloves.

"If anything happens, just call me!" Dan said embracing Zoe. They connected their lips for a second.

"Uh, guys if you don't mind. We'll have time for hugs and kisses after we've stopped the bad guys!" Eddie commented. Zoe and Dan broke their kiss and went in their separate directions. Dan and Aneisha cret round the back and saw the giant wall lined with millions of razor sharp spikes.

"Lets go then!" Aneisha said bravely and jumped placing her hand on the spike. It didn't hurt it! She began to scale the wall reaching up onto each spike.

Meanwhile, Eddie and Zoe had broken into the warehouse and were now fighting the hundreds of guards. Eddie kicked, hit and threw one into multiple soldiers. Zoe was using all her training to the maximum she was fighting numerous guards. Suddenly, they heard a deep, dark voice.

"You think M.I.9 can beat me?" It questioned rhetorically.

"Who are you?!" Eddie shouted.

"I am Davis, the master of OCAWD. The Organization of Crime and World Domination. And now, you shall die!" the voice answered solemnly. There was a loud crack and the doors swung open. At least 20 soldiers holding Sub-Machine Guns entered the building. Then Dan and Anesiha jumped from the roof.

"Surrender, Davis!" shouted Eddie as they began to fight once more.

"I don't think so!" the voice said again as their was a deafening noise that sounded like helicopter blades. "Prepare to die!"

As they were finishing off the last remaining guards, Zoe crept up the stairs to the artefact a large golden box. She grabbed it and looked out the window. A helicopter was getting it's missiles ready.

"Everybody Out!" she screamed as the missiles were locking on. She jumped down grabbed the others and made their way to the door. As soon as they left the missiles fired blowing up the building. Eddie picked up Aneisha and Dan as Zoe put down the box. "The artefact." she informed. They got into the M.I.9 vans and left for St Hearts to brief Frank.

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter there will be more. And please review as it will improve my writing but please no flames it really does get me down. See ya! :)


	2. Keri

**Hi Guys, Elindithas Darksbane here with Chapter 2 of M.I High. I presume you all know about the starting credits when they introduce the agents. Well here is Eddie's.**

**Name: Eddie Carter**

**Age: 16**

**Skills: Expert Hand to Hand Combat, Expert Hacker and Gymnast.**

**Heart Rate: 80 bpm**

We start from where we left off with the team arriving back at St Hearts.

The Van pulled up outside the school and the 4 spies got out.

"So how are we gonna smuggle this into the lab without anyone seeing?" Zoe asked.

"Easy!" said Eddie "Dan distracts Mrs King, I'll distract Mr Flatley and Aneisha distracts the children, whilst you get to the lab."

"Cool. Let's go!" Zoe answered.

Eddie strolled down the corridor until he came to Mr Flatleys office. He knocked and entered,

"Hello Sir!" Eddie greeted the head teacher.

"Ah, Eddie could you do me a favour?" He revealed an envelope from his desk. "This is Keri's exam results. Please give them to her."

"Yes Sir. Goodbye." Eddie accepted the envelope from Mr Flatley.

Eddie ran down the corridor to the janitors closet. He pulled the broom and disappeared down the lift. He arrived 10 seconds later in a jet black costume.

"Eddie, what's that in your hand?" Frank questioned as his eyes fell on the envelope in Eddie's hand.

"This is Keri's exam results. Mister Flatley has asked me to take them to her." Eddie answered.

"Good. See how she is, and try to find out when she is coming back from her temporary leave. Eddie glanced over to Zoe who had her fingers entwined with Dan's. Keri hated had both of them, when Eddie visited her last she said that Dan liked to love them and leave them and he didn't know how many times she called Zoe a bitch. Even though they were sisters they weren't going to make up soon. "Now onto the artefact." Frank started a new conversation.

"It is an ancient relic from Greece. It is said that it can destroy worlds!" Tom said as he sat typing away on his computer.

"So it's a WMD?" Eddie stated

"Yep if OCAWD got their hands on this. They shall destroy not just M.I.9 but the whole of England even Europe!" Tom answered.

"So what do we do?" Dan questioned

"I'll tell you what we do!" a new voice came from the other side of the room. Stella had entered. "We send it to the M.I.9 vaults and keep there until we destroy OCAWD!"

"I'll head to Keri's house now then!" Eddie exclaimed as he left.

Eddie walked down the street towards Keri's house she lived in a large home with her two foster parents who knew she was in M.I.9. He knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a large man who was just taller than Eddie.

"Hello, Eddie Carter M.I.9 I'm here to see Keri." He let Eddie in and pointed out Keri's room. Eddie disappeared up the stairs. Eddie knocked on her door.

"Go away!" Keri's voice shouted from the other side.

"Keri it's me." Eddie told her in a caring voice.

The door opened and a pair of arms wrapped around Eddie's shoulders he placed his arms on Keri's back and embraced her. She was trembling against his muscular body.

"I was so scared. I heard about OCAWD and thought you were killed in the explosion!" she whispered.

"It's ok Keri, I am ok. Tom and Aneisha send their love." Eddie told her calmly

"What about... Dan and Zoe?" Keri asked worriedly.

"I hardly get to talk to them other than on missions. They're always with each other." Eddie said. A single tear ran down her cheek. She composed herself.

"How are the missions?" she asked

"They are not as fun without you." Eddie replied

"Thanks Eddie." she hugged him again.

"Keri, do you know when you will come back to M.I High?" Eddie asked softly

"I really want to come back but with Dan and Zoe together I'm still trying to move on." Keri replied in a small voice.

"I just want you to know that when you do I am 100% on your side!" Eddie told her moving to the door. "Goodbye." he said.

"Goodbye Eddie." Keri said back.

**A/N There is a new character in the next chapter would you like me to do an introduction for them? Also do you think Keri and Eddie make a cute couple. Finally review but no flames please. See ya :)**


	3. The Nuclear Reactor

**Hi Guys, Elindithas Darksbane here with Chapter 3 of The Rise of OCAWD. In the last chapter we met Keri. Who is friends with Eddie. We join the agents back at the lab where they are planning an assault on OCAWD. But first a new character.**

**Name: Michael Carter**

**Age: 19**

**Skills: Expert Hand to Hand Combat, Can hack any computer and is the most athletic of all the agents.**

**Heart Rate: 83bpm**

**Now onto the story...**

Dan, Aneshia and Zoe sat around the sphere table waiting for Eddie. Tom sat at his computer typing away.

"Frank!" he called

The long-haired Frank rushed over to see what the matter was.

"What is it Tom?" he said anxiously

"It's OCAWD, they have a nuclear reactor!" Tom read out.

"Where is this reactor?" Frank asked.

"Holland?" Tom questioned

"Holland? Why the bloody hell are they in Holland?" a new voice cam from the other side of the room.

"Ah, Mike good to see you." Frank greeted the agent shaking his hand warmly.

"This team, is Mike Carter from M.I.16 he is joining us for this mission. He is also Eddie's brother!" Frank informed the team of the new changes.

"Speaking of Eddie, where is he?" Mike questioned surveying the small base.

"He is visiting Keri then returning for a briefing." Frank replied.

The lift doors then opened and Eddie walked out. His jet black suit reflected the lights coming off the computers.

"Hi Guys, sorry I'm late got caught up with Big Roly. He wanted to know the answers to the test so I gave him a study sheet. Hey Mike!" he greeted his brother and walked over next to Frank.

"Good Afternoon, Ed. I trust Keri is well." Mike exclaimed.

"She's... ok. Still depressed but she was happy to know that we are still friends with her." Eddie told the team. "Well at last some of us." he whispered turning to glare at Dan and Zoe. Mike smiled as he heard this.

"Eddie, we are heading to Holland to disable an OCAWD reactor. I want you, Zoe and Dan to take out the guards whilst Tom and Mike disable it. Got it?" Frank briefed Eddie. "Now, for the gadgets, I have these; all of us have wrist watches that have separate buttons on. The blue on is to call the others, the red one is a panic button, the green one will fire a tranquilizer dart and knock out the victim for at least 24 hours. Now the yellow one emits an electromagnetic pulse but it can only do this five times. So be careful. The agents left towards the elevator. Frank caught Eddie's arm. "Oh, Eddie as you can see. Yours has a purple button on. This calls Keri. I want you to call her on the way, once you get there and when you have disabled the reactor."

**On the plane over.**

Eddie sat next to Mike as he looked at his laptop. "Guys, schematics show that the base is heavily armed. Dan you take the north, I'll take the west and Zoe takes the east. Tom, Mike you two need to find a shaft on the outskirts of the base to get into the reactor room." he ordered. He then pressed the purple button on the watch.

"Hello?" a familiar voice came from the watch.

"Hi, Keri it's Eddie." Eddie told her.

"Hi Eddie, where are you?" she asked

Eddie hesitated for a moment and then answered "Didn't Frank or Stella tell you?" he questioned surprised by her lack of knowledge about the mission.

"No, where are you" she asked again more anxiously this time.

"We are travelling over 400 miles to Leeuwardern in Holland to shut down a nuclear reactor.

"Oh, well good luck." she told him a clear worry in her voice.

"Don't worry Keri as soon as we land I'll call you." he reassured her.

"Well talk to you later then." Keri ended the call.

Eddie sat back in his chair.

"Well, that sounded tough to break to her." Zoe said to Eddie.

"She would actually be with us if it wasn't for you two lovebirds." Eddie remarked back.

"What are you talking about?" Dan questioned

"Haven't you noticed that when Zoe came back and started dating you. Keri became depressed. but now she hates you both with a fierce passion." Eddie told them. They looked at each other guiltily and started to talk again. Frustrated, Eddie turned to Mike who was researching about nuclear reactors.

**Back at HQ**

Frank and Stella are studying the flight path of the agents. Suddenly, the lift opened and in walked Keri her eyes blazing.

"Hello... Keri why are you here?" Stella questioned as the auburn haired girl stamped in.

"Why the fucking hell did you not tell me that you were sending Eddie to North Holland?!" she shouted loudly

"We didn't tell you because you will try to get to Holland after him!" Stella informed her.

"Why don't you want me out there? I could help!" she argued

"I'm sorry Keri you're not in the right state to go!" Frank stated.

"You can't stop me!" she remarked back.

"Keri Wait!" Stella called, the girl turned to face the head of M.I.9. When Stella said this Frank called Eddie on the main computer. He answered with a video.

"Yes Frank?" the 16 year old asked.

"There's someone who wants to see you!" Frank replied and moved Keri into the picture.

"Hi Keri, what's the matter?" Eddie questioned.

"Eddie, please let me come out with you." Keri pleaded

"I'm sorry Keri but Stella has the final word. But we do need a bit of backup." Eddie informed Frank.

"What? How come?" Frank inquired.

"Tom just intercepted a message from OCAWD summoning reinforcements." Eddie replied. "We can hold them off for a while but not over an hour. We need backup!" he told Frank. He then ended the call.

"Keri, I'm sorry but you can't go. I won't allow it!" Stella ordered her.

"I know Eddie is you're 'close' friend. But he can survive, you forget he is an M.I.7 agent." Frank said

"What do you mean by close?" Keri asked inquisitively.

"We know you're dating." Stella said calmly

"But we're not!" Keri replied. "We are really good friends and that's it. Also the reason I worry for Eddie's life is that because he is an M.I.7 agent they will hunt him down!"

"Fine, Agent Summers I shall send an M.I.9 taskforce with you. Meet them at Heathrow airport.

**Thanks for reading guys. Chapter 4 will be Keri going to Holland. I hope you enjoyed review but no flames See ya :)**


	4. Holland

**Hi Guys, welcome back to the Rise of OCAWD. Last Chapter the agents flew out to Holland and Frank and Stella didn't tell Keri. After talking they agreed to send her out on her first mission for months and now she leaves with an M.I.9 team but first a new character!**

**Name: Peter Smith**

**Age: 30**

**Skills: Old school spy techniques, master in hand to hand combat.**

**Heart Rate: 85bpm**

**Now onto the story...**

Keri stood at the M.I.9 section of Heathrow airport. Frank and Stella stood behind her. Frank had given her the wristwatch, and some resistance gloves. She saw the pitch-black plane landing and walked to the boarding ramp. After saying her goodbyes to Frank and Stella she entered the plane. It was large and spacious about 200 feet long wing span. The other 15 agents. She called Frank on her wristwatch to check if it works.

"Hey Frank."

"Hello Keri, see you in about three to four days."

"Also Keri" she now heard Stella's voice. "Don't get too close to Eddie on this mission or it could jeopardise it."

"Roger that!" Keri confirmed.

"We don't say that anymore Keri." Stella told her trying to hold in a laugh. She looked around at the other agents, one approached her.

"Peter Smith, M.I.9 agent." he said shaking her hand.

"Keri Summers M.I. High agent." she told him.

**In Holland**

The M.I High team had landed on the rocky surface of the Leeuwarden airport. It was a small airport, 100 cubic metres in length. They left the plane and activated their GPS' the nuclear reactor wasn't far from their position.

"We need to move!" Eddie exclaimed as they ran into the woods. On the other side of these woods stood the nuclear base. It was huge a demon of buildings. The walls were lined with turrets and guards waiting for an ambush.

"Ok Tom, remember we need to find a shaft on the outskirts of the base." Mike said to Tom who was furiously typing on his phone.

"Um, Eddie?" Tom called

"What is it Tom?" Eddie replied

"We have a problem, I have hacked the OCAWD network and it seems they have a few generals at this base!" he read out

"What about Davis?" the M.I.7 agent asked

"Hmm, what a minute... yes he is here!" Tom answered.

"Ok guys, new plan. We need to hold the guards off for at least an hour whilst Keri arrives. Remember we don't want anyone risking the mission to get Davis. Once Keri's here we can get him but for now we need to hold them off." Eddie reorganised.

"Hey Guys!" Tom shouted. He was looking at a large metal hatch with a large handle on it. "I think I've found the way in."

"Good work Tom, let's go!" Mike said he followed after Tom.

"Good luck brother!" Mike said. "Beat the crap out of them!"

"Don't I always?" Eddie laughed as he wished his brother good luck.

The three other agents moved on towards the base.

"Eddie." Zoe called for Eddie

"Yes, Zoe?"

"The turrets are electric, we can disable them with our EMP's!" she told Eddie

"Great idea Zoe, you heard that Dan?"

"Yes, that's a great idea."

"Also, Eddie?" Zoe said. "If I don't make it out, tell Keri I'm sorry."

"I will Zoe." They moved on. The looming base came into view. "We'll stick together until backup comes. We shall all take the east side. As soon as we are in try to take down as many guards." Eddie ordered them.

"Fire in 3,2,1!" Zoe called, they all fired and the turrets were instantly disabled.

"Activate grapple hooks!" Eddie said, they threw the hooks until they slotted in on the wall. The three agents began to climb them.

**In the OCAWD Base**

"Sir, our turrets on the east side have been disabled." a General called to Davis who sat in a large, black chair.

"M.I.9 have found us!" he said. "But how? Send some guards to go and meet them!"

"It is Eddie Carter from when the artefact was stolen!" he shouted worriedly

"Get as much intelligence as you can on that boy. I want him to suffer!" he commanded

"Aha, sir I think we have found Carter's weak point!" the General replied

"What is it?" Davis asked

"A girl, Keri Summers she is currently working for M.I.9 and I can sense a teenage romance between them.

"Very good General now I want that girl. Is she working with them today?"

"No, apparently she is on a plane coming here!"

"Then let's surprise her with a few missiles to make Carter think she's dead but then we shall send men to see if she is alive and then capture her!"

"Good Plan master!" the General said

"Code M. As soon as you register a plane coming into scanners. Send me the X-ray scan."

**On the wall**

All the agents had scaled the wall and were now in the turret area.

"Ok guys, quietly take down those two guards, we need to make our way down to the barracks were the soldiers are." Eddie whispered. He snuck forward to one of them and pressed his finger into the guards neck. He turned around but Eddie was too quick he jumped onto a rail and jumped again this time planting a well-timed kick into the guards stomach. Zoe had done the same to the other guard.

"Guards! M.I.9!" shouted an onlooker of the attacks.

"Oh Shit!" shouted Eddie as he ran at the calling guard he punched him in stomach then threw him into a group of guards running up the stairs towards them.

They jumped down into the main hall. 100 soldiers were waiting for them. "This is where the fun begins!"

**With the General who is hunting Keri**

Suddenly, a man on a computer called out, "M.I.9 plane coming into sector 8."

"Good. Fire the missiles." he said maliciously.

**On the Plane**

Keri called Eddie to see if he's alright.

"Eddie?"

"Hi Keri!"

"Where are you?"

"Currently fighting about 20 guards at once.

"We shall be joining you short... wait. Missiles!"

"What?"

"They are coming in fast!"

**In the base**

The call cut and Eddie looked out the window to the plane moving towards them over the mountains. Suddenly, that plane turned into a ball of fire at plummeted down into the earth.

"Keri?" Eddie whispered as he fell to his knees...

** Dun Dun Dun! Is Keri alive? Is she dead? Thanks for reading especially to J.A.5.M.1.N.3 for her constant reviews it really spurns me on. Please review but no flames. See ya:)**


	5. Is She Alive?

**Hi Guys, Elindithas Darksbane here with Chapter 5 of The Rise of OCAWD. I love all the support you guys are giving me so thank you. As you remember Keri's plane has been shot down by missiles and she is believed to be dead.**

**But first new character...**

**Name: General Claude Briot**

**Age: 28**

**Skills: Military Startegist, specialised in weapons and missiles. **

**Heart Rate: 78bpm**

**Now onto the story...**

**At the base**

Eddie watched the plane fall then crash.

"Keri!" he whispered falling to his knees, she was gone taken from him by Davis. He felt the pain in his heart like a razor sharp dagger being pushed through him.

"Eddie, what's wrong?" Zoe shouted running towards him.

"Keri!" he repeated. Zoe turned to look at the smoke billowing out from the mountains.

"No, my sister!" she shouted. This caused Dan to look at her. He grabbed his communicator and tried to get to Frank.

"Dan? What is it?" Stella's voice came from his communicator

"Keri's plane has been shot down. Eddie and Zoe have had some sort of breakdown!" he informed kicking down soldiers.

"Protect them I shall see what I can do." she replied. Dan ran over to the 2 agents and took down the soldiers attacking them. Suddenly, 10 armed soldiers rolled in and pointed their M4 Carbines at the agents.

Dan raised his hands and picked up Zoe. Eddie stood up slowly and put his arms up.

**With General Briot **

"Sir we have sent out our men to capture the girl and she is still alive but unconscious." on of the officers reported.

"Good, bring her here, master will want to see her." the General ordered.

**At the Ship**

The 3 men walked forwards to the ship they pushed the wreckage out of the way to reveal the dead agents inside. Slumped in one of the chairs her auburn hair spread out like autumn leaves on a green grass lawn. She was breathing slowly. Next to her was Peter he was still alive as well.

"Take 'em back to the master he wants to see the girl but the man put him with the rest!" one ordered. This men was Colonel George Turyn an experienced war veteran who fought for KORPS in the first battle against M.I.9.

**A prison cell**

Eddie kicked against the metal door of the cold, dark prison cell. Dan and Zoe sat next to him a grim look on their faces. Eddie in his state at the moment was dangerous to talk to. He would shout at them or break down again. It was obvious he was in love with Keri. Suddenly, the door opened and in walked a guard with a man in handcuffs. He unlocked them and threw him in.

"Who are you?" Dan asked the man.

"My name is Peter Smith M.I.9. I was on the plane that got shot down!"

"What? The one Keri was one? I she alive?" Eddie questioned

"I... I do not know!" he answered. "I was blindfolded from the plane to the prison block."

**At Davis' room**

Keri was dragged in front of Davis.

"So, you are the famous Keri Summers created by KORPS and adopted by M.I.9!" he spoke in a harsh, dark voice.

"Let me go!" she shouted pulling against her chains

"No, I am going to make your little boyfriend beg me to release you!" he exclaimed. "He will be a powerful asset to the rise of OCAWD."

The guards left the room and locked the door. They drew the blinds and that could be heard was Keri's screams.

**The Prison Cell**

Eddie woke up suddenly when he heard the screams.

"KERI!" he shouted. This awoke Zoe and Dan who looked at him. "That's Keri!" he said

"It is!" Dan shouted.

Suddenly, the door opened again and in came Mike and Tom.

"Where have you been?" Eddie asked looking at the 2 of them.

"It's a long story, first we got down to the reactor but we got a call from Stella telling us that Keri had been killed and you were captured. So we decided to come and rescue you!" Mike explained.

"So, you're ready to rescue Keri now?" Tom suggested.

"Yes, let's go!" Eddie said.

**So sorry for having this so short but I needed to get this down as I am starting to write the start of my darkest chapter ever. It is the reason I made this an extremely high teen. Thanks to J.A.5.M.1.N.3 for her reviews. She also encouraged me to get a ship name for KeriXEddie which is Keddie! Hope you enjoyed it. Review but no flames please. See ya tomorrow or today:)**


	6. Keri's Woe

**Hi Guys, Elindithas Darksbane here with Chapter 6 of the Rise of OCAWD. WARNING this has high teen themes do not read if you get offended easily or are super young. It resumes where the team are going to rescue Keri. **

**We have ****another ****new character...**

**Name: J.A.5.M.1.N.3 (Jasmine) (Created by KORPS)**

**Age: 16**

**Skills: Master at Hand to Hand Combat, Expert Gymnast and Parkour**

**Heart Rate: 84bpm**

**Now onto the story...**

The now 6 agents chased the source of Keri's screams. They turned a corner until they came face to face with an squadron of OCAWD guards.

"It's the agents! Take them down men!" the leader shouted as the M.I.9 agents got ready for a fight. Eddie was the first to launch himself at the soldiers smashing his foot into ones knee, he howled in pain and Eddie finished him off with a karate chop to the shoulder. Mike, who was a master at combat was knocking soldiers out left, right and centre, kicks, punches, grabs. Anything to stop them from getting to Eddie. Zoe and Dan were fighting in complete synchronisation against the guards they were using their parkour and gymnastic skills to flip, jump and roll switching opponents every so often. Tom had opted out of the battle, he didn't want to punch any of his own team again. He was hacking the OCAWD network trying to find where Keri was. He found her but it was in the master's chamber. What was she doing in there?

"Eddie! Keri is in Davis' chamber." Tom shouted above all the noise.

"Mike, with me now!" Eddie commanded. Mike chopped down his last soldier and followed Eddie. Eddie quickly contacted Tom. "Give me directions!"

"Ok take a left, then a right, then follow on until you reach the office with the blinds shut. I hacked the cameras." Tom informed.

Eddie and Mike were now fighting hundreds of soldiers as they ran, they soon reached the office.

"Guys, Davis is at a conference so Keri is in their alone." Tom read out from his phone. Out of the corner of his eye, Eddie saw 20 soldiers running towards them.

"Mike, hold them off whilst I get Keri." Eddie exclaimed. Mike ran towards them as Eddie smashed his foot against the door and it fell off it's hinges. He saw Keri in aheap on the floor crying he could see her clothes torn and ripped.

"No, no, no more!" she screamed.

"Keri, it's me!" Eddie said calmly as he ran up to her.

"Eddie, wh-what a- are you doing here?" she asked sobbing.

"Keri, what happened?" Eddie questioned holding her in his arms.

"It was Davis and his generals. They... they... they raped me!" She said crying even harder this time. Eddie sat there stunned by these words. In all of his experience as a spy he had never heard of a super-villain sexually assaulting an agent.

"It's ok, Keri." Eddie said kissing her forehead. "I'm here for you."

"Well, isn't that a nice surprise. The hero has saved the princess." Eddie heard Davis' voice from behind him.

Enraged, Eddie leaped at him. "You fucking monster!" he shouted but he couldn't get him. He was instantly tazed. He cowered back towards Keri.

"I have a choice for you Carter. You come with me and we kill you and we let your spy friends go or we kill except you, including your girlfriend Keri. Oh and you get brainwashed and become a OCAWD agent" he said in his deep voice.

"Eddie you can't die choose the second one!" Keri whispered

"But you'll die!" Eddie whispered to her. "I choose death for me."

"Good, we'll give you a minute to say goodbye!" he exclaimed joyfully

"I am so sorry Keri. If this is the last time I shall see your beautiful face then I need to tell you... I love you!" he said as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Eddie Carter, I love you too!" she said also crying.

They looked into each others eyes then pressed their lips together. It felt amazing the feel Keri's lips against his. He moved a hand to her waist whilst she entwined her hands in his hair. They heard the door open and Davis entered.

"I love you Keri." he said. "Take this," he handed her a silver locket which had the words '_Te Amo' _inscripted onto it.

"Now come with us, you will make a call to M.I.9 telling them your decision." the villain told Eddie.

**Back at the Prison Cell**

The prison cell door opened and Mike and Keri were thrown in.

"Keri!" Zoe said as she embraced her sister. "I'm so sorry!"

"Ow." Keri groaned as her sister touched her back. It was laced with cuts and bruises from her time with Davis.

"What's wrong?" Zoe asked as she let go of her sister. Keri let a tear slip from her eye before announcing the news.

"Davis... he...he raped me!" she broke down again into her sisters arms. "But, that's not it. Eddie going to give up his life in exchange for ours!" she cried once more. Her clothes were ripped torn and now wet with tears.

Mike sat down as if the news of his brothers soon-to-be death was like a battering ram smashing into his stomach. He composed himself and stood up.

"We need to save him!" he announced.

"But how?" Dan questioned.

"Got it!" Tom exclaimed.

"Got what?" Mike asked. As soon as he said that the door swung open.

"I hacked the security network and I found out when Eddie's execution is!"

"When?" Keri asked eagerly.

"1 hour from now!" Tom read out

"Great, let's go!" Mike said.

"Wait." Zoe said. "Who's staying here?"

"Why would anyone stay here?" Dan asked

"Well, Keri is not going to a battle!" she insisted

"Fine, me and Pete will stay!" Tom said.

"How are they going to kill him?" Mike asked.

"It says here that they have their own electric chair that kills instantly." Tom told them.

"Let's Go!" Zoe said as they ran out.

**In the Execution Chamber**

"I'm sorry Frank. It's the only way to keep M.I.9 alive." Eddie told the man

"Eddie, it was a pleasure teaching you." Stella said wiping away a tear.

"Ah, as you are so attached to Carter you can watch him die!" Davis said clicking a button to stop them rom hanging up.

They escorted Eddie to a secure single cell. Another 55 minutes passed and he was waiting for the guards to come and get him. The door opened and he was taken away to the execution chamber.

He was put in the chair and his hands fastened. Davis grabbed the switch. Eddie closed his eyes and an image of Keri appeared in his mind. He loved her and was ready to die for her...

**Oh, Cliffhanger! Thanks for reading and Jasmine shall be introduced next time! This chapter was my darkest yet with Keri getting raped and everything. Can Eddie survive the dreaded electric chair. I hoped you enjoyed the little Keddie part. they finally admitted they love each other. Review but no flames please See ya :)**


	7. The Fight for Survival

**Hi Guys, Elindithas Darksbane here with Chapter 7 of The rise of OCAWD. He resume from where we left off with Eddie about to die...**

Eddie closed his eyes and thought of Keri's beautiful face. Davis started to pull the switch but when he got halfway. The lights suddenly cut out! Eddie knew this was his chance to escape he used a piece of spare metal he found in the prison cell to unfasten the bolts clamping him down to the chair. He scrambled up and disappeared into the darkness. The lights suddenly came back on.

"No! Where's Carter?" shouted Davis enraged at his enemies escape.

"I'm here Davis!" Eddie called towards the man.

"And we're with him!" Mike shouted as he rolled in followed by Dan and Zoe.

"Where's Keri?" Eddie asked Zoe,

"Back at the cell with Tom and Peter." she whispered.

"Ah, she's recovering from my fun with her. Well let's see if she can face the might of General Briot!" Davis commanded. Eddie tried to get after her but his path was blocked by oncoming soldiers.

"It seems we're going to fight our way to her!" Eddie stated.

"What? Four of us against hundreds of them!" Zoe looked at Eddie. His communicator started beeping it was Tom.

"There isn't four of you!" he called as Frank, Stella and 50 agents broke down the door.

"M.I.9! You're under arrest!" Stella shouted

"I don't think so! Guards kill them. Kill them all!" Davis ordered.

"Frank! I have to get to Keri, they aren't strong enough to stop a General." Eddie shouted above all the ruckus.

"Go! We can hold these guards off!"

**At the Cell**

Keri heard large, heavy footsteps approaching the cell. He got ready to fight. General Birot entered, and raised a gun.

"Goodbye Keri!" he said. He then fell forward onto the floor, Eddie stood there he had kicked the General hard in the back of the neck.

"Eddie!" she whispered and ran to him. He embraced him and softly kissed him, he kissed back gripping her back whilst she slid her legs around Eddie's waist.

"Uh, guys?" Tom asked with a raised eyebrow. They broke apart eventually. "We need to get back to the main room! They are heavily outnumbered in there!"

"Tom stay here and provide tactical support. Me, Keri and Peter shall help the others."

They ran back into the main room. Now a full scale battle was happening. M.I.9 agents VS OCAWD soldiers. Dead bodies lay strewn across the room. He saw many of the agents he trained with lay lifeless with looks of terror upon their face. Eddie rolled into the battlefield and started to fist-fight with several soldiers. Keri however, stayed back and only fought when she needed to. Seeing this, Eddie pulled back and defended her. He then saw Davis entering the battlefield he grabbed Keri's hand and ran with her towards him.

"Are you looking for me Davis?" he shouted facing up against the super-villain.

"Yes, you shall suffer!" Davis taunted.

"What? You going to kill me? How will that make me suffer?" he remarked as Davis pulled out a .44 magnum.

"Like this!" he said as he moved his hand and shot Keri in her chest! She fell back slowly spread eagled on the floor. Eddie kicked the gun out of the man's hand and punched him in the stomach. He started to kick Davis hard.

"Goodbye Carter!" Davis shouted kicking Eddie in the groin. The agent fell back out of breath. Davis ran off towards the door. "You think that you have defeated us? This is just a rung in the ladder of the rise of OCAWD!" he shouted as he used a jetpack to escape. The final OCAWD soldiers were finished off as Eddie approached Keri. He looked over her as a tear escaped his eyes. He leant down to her and placed his lips on hers. She then partially opened her eyes and breathed deeply.

"You're alive, but how?" he asked

"This" she said as she pulled out the locket Eddie gave her. "What does Te Amo mean?" she asked.

"I love you!" Eddie answered. He took her into a hug and after a moment they connected their lips once more. He wrapped his hands around her shoulders and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She took off his jacket and he slipped hers off.

"Guys, not the time or the place!" Dan called from behind. They quickly broke apart and straightened out their uniforms as they looked at their onlookers.

"Team, let's get back to the lab." Frank told them as they returned back to the airport.

**Back At M.I High lab**

Stella stood next to the team, a glistening gold medal in her hand.

"For unselfish behaviour in the face of evil and for risking your life to save the ones you love I am honoured to award you the M.I.9 medal of valour." she handed the medal to Eddie who looped it onto his neck.

"This day we have won but OCAWD will attack again soon, and with Davis in an unknown location we have no idea where they'll strike. Agents dismissed." Frank informed them.

"Keri, Eddie wait please!" Stella called. The two turned and walked up to the table. We have been talking, about your relationship. Eddie and Keri exchanged worried glances. "Given the events of the last few days we have decided to permit your relationship, but if it gets in the way of the mission, you'll have to break up or get fired." Stella told them. "Oh and also, no snogging on duty!" she said with a smile.

"Thank you." they both said at once.

**Late at Night**

Eddie and Keri had crept down to the lab to spend their first night as a proper couple.

"But when Frank comes down here in the morning and sees us he'll literally kill us!" Keri said

"My love I have a solution for that!" Eddie said seductively. "Doors Lock!" he clicked his fingers and the doors locked.

"You are full of surprises!" she laughed. Eddie took Keri into his arms and kissed her sweetly. "To the future of our relationship!" he says and kisses her more passionately...

**Hope you all enjoyed reading and yes I know I haven't put Jasmine in yet she will be in the next chapter (I promise) also this story divides up into part this was Part 1: Rise of OCAWD next is Part 2: War of OCAWD. Review but no flames as usual. :) P.S the next part will have some Zan moments and Frella ;) **


	8. JA5M1N3

**Hi Guys, Elindithas Darksbane here with Part 2 of my M.I High story. War of OCAWD. In the last chapter Eddie and Keri had some 'fun' in the M.I High lab. Now onto the story...**

**In the lab**

Eddie woke up to see his girlfriend asleep next to him. He slid out of the bed and touched her cheek softly. She opened her eyes to see Eddie next to her.

"Morning, what time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"8 o'clock, we have 30 minutes until Frank comes down." he informed her.

They got ready and left up the lift. The doors opened and their stood Dan and Zoe.

"Hello you two lovebirds what are you doing down there at this time?" Dan asked.

"Decided to get down their earlier today."

Tom then appeared from the corridor.

"I know you spent the night down there!" he stated.

"How?" Eddie questioned him

"Hacked the security cameras and what I saw wasn't pretty." he laughed.

Eddie hit him in the shoulder hard.

"Just don't tell Frank or Stella we spent the night together or we're toast." Keri told them. they all agreed not to say.

"Also I just have been wondering. Do Frank and Stella know about you and Zoe?" Eddie asked inquisitively.

"Umm... not really. What about you?" Dan replied

"The reason we're allowed to date is because of what happened yesterday." Eddie told them and they understood.

"Hi Team!" Frank called from the other side of the corridor.

"Hey Frank!" the team exclaimed

"Meet me down in the lab. I have a new mission for you concerning one of Keri and Zoe's sisters." Frank told them, "Follow me!"

They entered the lift and pulled the broom. Soon they had appeared at the bottom in black suits.

"So, what's this about one of Keri's sisters?" Eddie asked

"We have located another one of their sisters, but we have a problem." Frank told them. "OCAWD have captured her and they have convinced that Davis is her father!" he informed. Eddie gripped his fists at the sound of his name.

"So then we need to go and get her back?" Keri questioned.

"Yes, her name is J.A.5.M.1.N.3 or Jasmine." Frank replied.

"Got it." Eddie said "But where are they keeping her?"

"Some underground lab in The New Forest (Hampshire, England)." Frank said.

The agents left to leave for Hampshire.

**Underground Lab**

Davis stood at a table surrounded by his Generals.

"It will be soon until M.I.9 locate our secret base here!" he exclaimed. "I want the base on high alert and for the lookouts to find the spies."

A young girl walked in with dark red hair swaying.

"Ah, Jasmine your mission is if you see any M.I.9 agents. Kill Them!" he ordered.

"Yes, father." she replied bowing slightly.

**The Edge of the New Forest**

The 4 agents stood on the edge of the forest waiting for Tom to pick up the reading.

"I've got it guys it is at the Site called Nomansland underneath the lake." he informed them

"But how do we get in?" Eddie asked.

"You need to find the 3rd tree in the 2nd row in the forest. It has a hatch which will lead you down." he read out

"Thanks Tom!" Keri said. They got into the forest and started counting the rows.

"Guys!" shouted Zoe. "It's over here." She opened a hatch on the tree trunk.

"Good work Zoe!" Eddie congratulated her.

**Underground** **Lab**

Red sirens started to ring and lights started to flash.

"Sir we have a breach at the hatch!" an officer called up to Davis.

"Send a wave of guards to take care of them!" Davis ordered. "If they beat them. Send Jasmine!"

Eddie moved down the ladder.

"We've got company!" he shouted as he saw the oncoming guards. He got ready for battle. One lunged at him he dodged and landed a pouch to his leg, the guard howled in pain as he fell to the floor. Keri was taking down guards everywhere using her gymnastic skills to flip, kick and roll past them. Zoe and Dan were simultaneously fighting. She was also using her gymnastic skills to her full potential. It wasn't long until all the guards were unconscious. Suddenly, out of nowhere a flash of red hair knocked Eddie to the floor. He looked up to see a girl who looked a lot like Keri (Just not as beautiful.) he approached her.

"So, you must be Jasmine!" he exclaimed cautiously moving towards her.

"Are you M.I.9 agents?" she questioned assuming a battle stance.

"I'm Keri Summers, your sister!" Keri said from behind Eddie. "This is Zoe your other sister!" pointing to Zoe.

"What?" she asked. "You're Davis' daughters as well?"

"No! And you're not!" Zoe said.

"You were created along with around 80 different sisters by a criminal genius called the Mastermind." Dan explained.

"No, Davis is my father!" she retorted back.

"Really? Since when did a father use his daughter to kill other people? Especially her sisters." Eddie asked rhetorically.

"He loves all of his daughters!" she insisted.

"I'm going to tell you one thing that he has done to Keri that no one should do especially their father!" Eddie told her.

"What? What is so bad he can't be a father?" Jasmine said.

"A few days ago, he raped Keri!" Eddie shouted trying hard to hold back his anger. Jasmine was speechless. She didn't know what to think. Her father, if he was his father, had lied to her!

"You need to come with us!" Keri pleaded.

"Ok, I'll go with you!" Jasmine agreed. They made towards the hatch but Jasmine stopped them. "We can't go that way, it only opens to get in not out."

"Where's the nearest way out?" Eddie asked.

"The barracks is the one of the 2 ways out!" Jasmine stated.

"Where's the other one?" Eddie asked not wanting to fight through loads of soldiers.

"Davis' chamber!" Jasmine replied.

"Let's take the Barracks!" Eddie suggested. They started to sprint through the massive corridors. They eventually reached the barracks.

"Tom, how many soldiers in here?" Eddie said pressing his communicator.

"Not many, about 1000 soldiers." he said sarcastically

"Ha Ha Tom probably how many biscuits you've had just today." Eddie retorted back with an equal amount of sarcasm.

Tom then switched to just Dan and Eddie's communicators.

"So, Dan you like Zoe and Eddie you like Keri, which of you likes Jasmine?" he asked laughing.

"Tom, you know I can hack the network!" Keri said.

"Anyway, who likes her?" Tom asked again

"Please focus on the mission Tom!" Eddie called down his communicator. They approached the barracks door and set their explosives. "Detonate the C4!" Eddie said and the door exploded off it's hinges. What they saw shocked them...

There was no soldiers in there!

"Tom, I thought there is supposed to be loads of soldiers waiting for us?" Eddie questioned.

"I think they are all patrolling the corridors trying to cut you off!" Tom informed them.

"Quick! Let's get out off here!" Jasmine said. "All the barracks are fitted with escape routes. We just hop up here!" she climbed up the ladder on the other side of the room.

Soon they had escaped and were back at HQ.

**HQ**

Frank stood next to Stella by the table as the agents arrived from the lift.

"I still think we should get these in red!" Keri stated holding Eddie's hand.

"Come on Keri. I'm going for a more light blue!" Eddie said. "It'll match my eyes!"

Stella smiled slightly as Jasmine entered next to them.

"We have discussed what to do with you Jasmine and we have allowed you to join our team here as a field agent." Frank informed her.

"Thank you!" she replied

"Hey, Frank!" Tom called. "How many are allowed in one M.I High team?"

"Well, at first it was three, then it was four, then it was five and now it's six!" Stella said smiling.

Eddie noticed Franks arm around Stella's waist. He nudged Keri and pointed to it.

"Are you two dating again?" Keri asked

"Um... Yeah!" he admitted.

"Yay!" Keri celebrated.

"Come on, you and Eddie are dating and we're not making a massive deal of it." Stella said.

"So you won't mind if we do this!" Keri added as he reached up and kissed Eddie. He wrapped his arms round her shoulders.

"Agent Carter! Agent Summers!" Stella said sternly.

"Fine!" Keri said as they broke apart.

**Thanks for reading the start of the second part. I love doing Tom and Eddie banter. Plus Frella are together! ;) Also, I hoped you liked the Keddie part at the end. Plus Jasmine is in! YAY! Remember to review but don't flame please. See ya :)**


	9. The Prime Minister

**Hi Guys, Elindithas Darksbane here with Chapter 9 of The War of OCAWD. We start in the M.I High lab where Frank and Stella have a new mission for the team. **

**The HQ**

The lift doors opened and out walked 5 agents: Dan, Eddie, Zoe, Keri and Jasmine. Tom was sitting typing a lot on the computer.

"Hello Team!" Stella welcomed them to the base. The 5 walked out Eddie's and Keri's hands entwined together. "We have an new mission for you. Tom has intercepted a message from Davis to all of his operatives around the world. He explains his new plan, not trying to destroy us but exterminating the Prime Minister!" she told them.

"I want all of you at the press conference he is holding today about the rise in taxes. We need to be waiting for the assassins. Dan, you will be acting as a new reporter whilst Jasmine is your photographer. Zoe and Keri, you shall be acting as bodyguards to the PM and Eddie, as you are quite stealthy and a very good shot you will be our sniper." Stella said. Eddie raised his eyebrow at the word 'sniper'. "Don't get too excited it's loaded with tranquilizers not real bullets."

"Still, it's pretty cool!" Keri said.

"Oh also you have these, spy-tech binoculars." she said handing Eddie the binoculars." These can see through one layer of clothing just in case someone is hiding a knife or a gun. Also, Tom can see everything through that you can see on the computer."

"Thank god it's only one layer of clothing, or Eddie would be looking at Keri all through the conference!" Tom said sniggering to himself. The two lovers turned to glare at Tom.

"Thank you Mr Tupper." Stella said. "Agents dismissed."

**In the School**

The 5 spies walked through the corridors of the school. Suddenly, they were approached by Mr Flatley

"Hello Eddie, Keri, Dan, Zoe and Jasmine I have some brilliant news. First, we have a new teacher coming called Mr Vickers he will be joining us about 2pm and secondly after his press conference today, the Prime Minister will be making a speech to all the children at St Hearts." he said joyously. They all exchanged glances and carried on to the conference.

**At the Conference**

"Frank, did the Government tell M.I.9 that the PM was going to St Hearts?" Eddie asked.

"No, he didn't maybe it was a last ditch decision." Frank suggested.

"Also, out off all the days for the new teacher to arrive it's today!" Eddie stated.

"I know, keep an eye out for him." Frank told him. Eddie put the binoculars on and searched the crowd. the prime minister came out accompanied by Keri and Zoe. He watched Keri just in case he was in danger.

"Eddie, I know it's hard for you but could you stop looking at your girlfriend for 5 minutes!" he heard Tom shout down his microphone. Eddie switched his gaze to the crowd where Jasmine and Dan were acting like news reporters. "It looks normal, no people looking or acting strange. No weapons in coats, maybe it's a different conference." Tom stated

"Hey, Tom could you look up someone with last name Vickers on the M.I.9 network? Apparently he's a teacher." Eddie asked Tom.

"Hmm... nope there's no one on the M.I.9 network that's a teacher called Vickers. But there is another Vickers, an assassin that works as a mercenary. Apparently he is the world's most skilled assassin. Anyone who has fought him has never survived" Tom read out.

The conference passed on with no dodgy behaviour or assassination attempts. The team re-grouped at the M.I.9 headquarters.

"So that threat has passed and the PM safely at St Hearts. We can finally relax." Stella exclaimed sitting back in her chair.

"It's not over, Vickers is an assassin. Wait Dan when did Mr Flatley say that new teacher is arriving?" Eddie asked

"2pm. Why?" Dan replied

"I've got to go now!" Eddie stood up and left the room. Keri got up and chased after him.

"Eddie! Wait!" she called after him. Eddie turned to look at her.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To stop Vickers from killing the PM and possibly the whole school!" Eddie answered.

"But Vickers in unbeatable!" she pleaded.

"I'm sorry Keri!" he said kissing her and leaving.

**At the School**

Eddie ran in, he didn't care if his school mates found out what his profession was. He was doing this for Britain! He heard gunfire and loads of screaming. He looked into the hall and saw Vickers with a handgun in his hand and the school cowering. He caught site of the PM hiding behind his pedestal. He kicked the door down and stormed in.

"Eddie Carter M.I.9!" he shouted. "You're under arrest!" The teachers and children watched confused as the boy they knew as quiet, intelligent and timid was now attempting to save their lives.

"Eddie? What are you doing?" Mrs King called out. Before Eddie could answer a bullet flew narrowly past his ear. Vickers was aiming at him. Eddie used his gymnastic skills to avoid being shot he flipped onto the gym equipment they kept in the hall. Vickers was shooting more rapidly this time attempting to kill the young M.I.9 spy. Eddie began to edge closer to the highly-trained assassin. Vickers suddenly ran out of bullets.

"Why don't you come and fight me like a man Vickers!" he called getting into his battle stance.

"You really think you can beat me. M.I.9 agent? I have killed everyone who has tried to beat me. What gives you any hope? Anyway after I kill you who shall I kill next? Stella Knight? Frank London? Or how about... what's her name? Keri Summers!" he taunted.

"You can kill the PM, you can take my school but if you harm Keri. I'll fucking kick your ass to Australia and back!" he shouted.

"I'd like to see you try!" Vickers shouted as he lunged at Eddie. The agent dodged and attempted to punch Vickers in the face he was easily blocked. "it's no use Carter, I have studied videos of you fighting various OCAWD soldiers. I know all your moves!" he kept taunting Eddie. Eddie then had a thought he was going to use a move Keri had taught him called the feint punch. He drew back his arm and threw his fist at Vickers the man got his arm up to block it but Eddie stopped halfway and kicked him hard in the groin. Wincing, the man fell to the floor unconscious. The whole of St Hearts cheered as Eddie turned. He saw the other agents enter. Crowds of girls surrounded him trying to hug him but he barged through them. There was only one girl he wanted to hug, he made it to the other side of the room and picked Keri up twirled her in the air and kissed her on the lips. She kissed back fiercely just like when they first kissed. His hands slid to her back and she wrapped her legs around his waist. It was only when Dan nudged Eddie in the back that he realised that they were being watched. He looked up to see at least 100 girls faces fall seeing him with his arm round Keri's waist. He smiled down at her, OCAWD were defeated... for now.

"Frank, I would like to see you and the rest of your M.I.9 team in my office please." Mr Flatley said standing up.

**Mr Flatley's Office**

"So, M.I.9 has a secret base here at St Hearts?" Mr Flatley questioned.

All of a sudden Stella entered.

"Who are you?" Mrs King asked

"Stella Knight Head of M.I.9,!" she said whipping out her card

"Take a seat, we're here to discuss why no one told us about the secret M.I.9 base underneath the school." Mr Flatley explained.

"Speaking of the base!" Eddie said holding his pencil to his ear. "Tom get up here!" he called down it

After about a minute Tom entered.

"Oh, hello sir!" he exclaimed

"So, what are we going to do about the base?" Frank said

"I don't even know if we can keep it here at St Hearts!" Mrs King interjected.

"We can and will!" came a voice from the door. The Prime Minister entered and took a seat. "If it wasn't for Eddie here I would be dead and probably you too!"

"Fine, we'll keep the spy base here, but what about the children now that they know that their caretaker and 5 of their friends are spies. You'll be mobbed by fans trying to get autographs!" Mrs King stated.

"I'll handle that!" Mr Flatley exclaimed.

**The Day after**

Eddie and Keri are walking hand in hand down the corridor. People passed not really caring about them. They saw Mr Flatley putting up a poster. Eddie read it, it said: 'If you have read this you have legally sworn not to ask the St Hearts spies about anything that they do.' They both laughed and carried on walking.

"Eddie?" Keri asked.

"Yes?"

"You remember what Tom said about Jasmine?"

"Yeah, why?" Eddie replied.

"I was wondering why did you choose me over Zoe or Jasmine or anyone? You have the looks and the charm to get any girl." she questioned

"Keri. The reason I love someone is not how popular they are, or how they have the new fashions, it's their personality. You're funny, smart, thoughtful and generous and most of all: you're the most beautiful person to ever grace this planet. Ever!" Eddie told her. She smiled up at him and placed a delicate kiss on his lips. "I love you Keri!" he exclaimed looking into her dark blue eyes.

"And I love you!" Keri said back embracing her boyfriend.

All of a sudden their pencils starting beeping they rushed to the janitors closet and pulled the broom. They exited the lift to see Frank with a worried look on his face.

"Team, we have a problem!"

**Thanks for reading guys, hope you all enjoyed this longer chapter than usual. Hope you enjoyed the Keddie part. I loved writing it. I also love doing TomXEddie friendship I think they fit together really well. **

**See ya :)**


	10. Stella's Gone

**Hi Guys, Elindithas Darksbane here with Chapter 10 of The War of OCAWD. We start off from Frank calling the team down for an urgent mission.**

Keri and Eddie entered the lab, there sat Frank with an alarmed look on his face.

"Frank what's wrong?" Keri asked

"It's Stella, M.I.9 is under the impression that she as been kidnapped by OCAWD. She didn't turn up to work and she's not answering her phone." he informed them. "I want you two to visit her house and see if she's in."

**At Stella's House**

Eddie and Keri arrived at Stella's house. The first thing that they noticed is that one of the windows was smashed and the door was open. Silently, they creeped in to see if she was there.

"I'll take upstairs, you take downstairs." Eddie said she nodded. Eddie made his way up the stairs, there were more doors off hinges and broken windows. He tip-toed into the bedroom and looked around, all there was, was a bed, some drawers and picture frame that had been smashed on the floor. He picked it up and saw it was of Frank and Stella. He went back downstairs to find Keri. She was in the lounge also looking at a picture of Frank and Stella.

"Whoever did this, either really hates Stella, really hates Frank or doesn't want them together!" Keri exclaimed.

"I think who could have done this!" Eddie said. "Hamish Campbell!"

"But, he's locked up in a secure M.I.9 prison!" Keri replied

"To be fair, you've escaped and so has Mike Stern. So what's stopping Hamish?" Eddie stated.

"Let's go!" Keri agreed and they left the house.

**M.I.9 Prison**

Eddie approached Hamish's cell and looked on the video he was sitting on his bed reading.

"Now, the thing about these doors is you just unscrew two bolts on each hinge and kick it!" Eddie explained smashing his foot onto the middle of the door. It slammed down in front of them. The cell was empty and the video was a recording. "We have to move now!" he shouted smashing his fist against the alarm red lights started to flash everywhere." He grabbed his pencil and called Frank. "Frank, Hamish Campbell has escaped! We believe he has kidnapped Stella!" he informed Frank.

The 2 spies began to run out of the prison. Suddenly, a voice came from behind them.

"Looking for me?" Hamish said. They turned and started to walk towards him.

"You're under arrest!" Eddie said.

"No, you've been captured!" Hamish said as he disappeared. He was a hologram! Then 2 OCAWD soldiers and Hamish grabbed them from behind.

"Get off!" Keri shouted pulling against their restraints.

"Shut up!" Hamish shouted injecting her with a serum. She closed her eyes and fell into the soldiers arms.

"What have you done to her?!" Eddie shouted

"The same thing I'm going to do to you!" Hamish said maliciously and injected Eddie with the liquid. He soon became drowsy and fell like Keri...

**Unknown Location**

Eddie awoke lifting his eyes slowly then shutting them again. He then say bolt upright and turned to see Keri asleep or unconscious on the floor.

"Keri?" he murmured moving steadily towards her.

"Eddie, where am I?" she whispered as she was taken into his arms.

"I don't know." Eddie said still a bit drowsy.

"All I remember is Hamish capturing us." she said sleepily.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps approaching and a voice that Eddie hoped never to hear again...

**M.I High Lab**

Tom sat at his computer typing,

"I can't seem to find where Hamish is keeping them, I need Zoe down here to track Keri using her DNA." Tom said. He held his communicator aloft. "Zoe get down here now!" he exclaimed.

Soon, the doors opened and Zoe entered.

"Why did you need me Tom?" she asked.

"Keri's been captured and I need you to track her. I need DNA." Tom said. As he tweaked a hair off her.

"You could warn someone when you do that." she said. He put the hair on the DNA tracker.

"Ok, I've got both Keri and Jasmine. Follow the one that's furthest away!" Tom informed her. She nodded and left.

**Unknown Location**

The man stood at the entrance. It was Davis, he opened the door and moved towards Keri. Enraged at him touching Keri again Eddie tried to leap at the man but was stopped by his chains.

"Leave her alone!" Eddie shouted

"No, I am getting old now and I need a new body to survive and what was Keri created for?" Davis asked

"To become the mastermind!" Eddie shouted.

"And with the technology we got form KORPS we have the power to transfer my brain to Keri's."

"Why now?" Eddie asked.

"Because, I have been told I will die of a disease. In 24 hours." he cackled.

"No, no you can't kill Keri!" he screamed lunging at him but he was stopped once again by the metal chains.

"Say goodbye to your one true love!" he laughed leaving Eddie in the cell.

**In the brain transfer lab.**

Keri was thrown and fastened in place in a tube. Davis stood in the other, she had no way of escaping.

"Begin the transfer!" Davis said as his two scientists pulled the levers, Keri was sucked into a huge computer, well just her mind. She felt herself being transferred into Davis' body.

**Eddie's Cell**

An OCAWD soldier entered next to Eddie's cell.

"What do you want?" Eddie shouted. The soldier pulled off their helmet and some long, auburn hair appeared from it.

"Zoe?" Eddie asked as she unlocked the doors.

"Hi Eddie, where's Keri?" Zoe questioned

"She's getting her mind swapped with Davis!" he shouted rushing out of the cell. He had reached the brain transfer lab Keri was stood at the controls. "Keri?" Eddie asked

"No! How did you escape?" Davis' voice came from Keri's body.

"I decided to come along and help." Zoe said entering the room.

"Keri, where are you?" Eddie looked around the room. He suddenly saw Davis' body.

"Eddie?" Keri said

"Hold on Keri, I'm going to save you." Eddie told her getting ready to fight. He jumped at Davis who blocked.

"I have Keri's skills, strength and stamina!" he taunted. "You have a choice, kill me or save Keri."

"Eddie, wait!" he heard a voice come from the door.

"Stella?" Eddie asked dodging a punch from Davis.

"You need to use your tranquilizer!" Stella shouted. Eddie pointed his wristwatch at Davis and fired. The dart hit him and he fell to the floor.

"Zoe get Keri into the brain transfer, I'll put Davis in." Eddie said

"Eddie?" Tom said through his communicator

"Ah, nice to see you Tom." Eddie replied

"You can only power the brain machine once every hour. If you power it again it will blow this whole place up." Tom informed.

"Oh Shit!" Eddie cursed loudly. "Stella, Zoe get out, I'll follow!" he called they nodded and started to run. Eddie pressed the button and sprinted for the door.

"Exploding in .1!" the laboratory exploded. Eddie jumped out the door and was catapulted towards Zoe and Stella. He landed at their feet and they helped him up.

"Keri..." he whispered quietly as more explosions happened around the building. He sunk to his knees, tears rolling down his cheek.

"I don't know why you're crying we defeated the bad guys!" called a familiar voice. Eddie turned and Keri stood behind him. He ran up to her and embraced her, she ran her hands through his hair and slid her legs around his waist. He kissed her full on the lips and she returned the kiss.

"How did you escape?" he asked looking into her dark blue eyes

"Did Frank tell you about the grapple hook in my wristwatch?" Keri asked.

"No he didn't."

"I fired it and the explosion gave me a boost in launching me out of the building!" Keri explained

"You're a genius, you know that?" Eddie said

"Thanks Eddie." she replied pecking him softly on the lips

"Is that the end of OCAWD?" Zoe asked inquisitively.

"No, I believe that Hamish will take over and run OCAWD as Davis has been blown up!" Eddie said

"Well, thank you agents." Stella exclaimed heading towards the M.I.9 van Zoe had used.

"Eddie, you're right. Hamish will be the new leader." Keri said. "He told me!"

"Ok Keri. We'll have to hunt him down then." Eddie replied

But his wasn't all Keri was told. He was ordered to break up with Eddie in the next 48 hours or Hamish will fire missiles onto the M.I.9 base. She thought about this and knew what she must do...

**God Hamish is a right dick isn't he! Anyway, thanks for reading guys hope you enjoyed. What will Keri's decision be. Will Keddie stay together? Find out next time. See ya:)**


	11. Keri's Decision

**Hi Guys, Elindithas Darksbane here with Chapter 11 of The War of OCAWD. As we remember Hamish has threatened Keri to break up with Eddie or he blows up M.I.9! Also for the first time I will be using people's Point of View (P.O.V)**

**Keri's P.O.V**

I sat on my bed at home holding a picture of me and Eddie our hands entwined, I considered what Hamish had told me. 'Break up with Eddie or M.I.9 is destroyed.' A tear slipped from my eye and onto the picture. What would I do? I either destroy M.I.9 or hurt the only person who ever cared for me in a romantic way. I picked up my phone and called Zoe. I needed to talk to my sister.

"Hello?" Zoe's voice came from the phone

"Hi Zoe." I said sniffing trying to mask I was crying. She didn't buy my act.

"Keri? What's wrong?" Zoe asked worried.

"It's Eddie." I replied more tears falling down my cheeks.

"What has he hurt you? Or is he in trouble?" Zoe questioned anxiously

"No, it's none of those things. It was something Hamish told me in the lab." I said

"What did he say?" Zoe asked.

"He told me... he told me... told me that he'll destroy M.I.9 if I don't break up with Eddie!" I explained sobbing now.

"Have you told Eddie?" Zoe suggested.

"Hamish said that if I tell him, he'll hunt us both down!" Keri cried.

"It's you're decision Keri, I'll back you whatever you do." Zoe said.

**At School**

**Still in Keri's P.O.V**

I walked down the corridors slowly, I had made up my mind but it was tough. I was going to break up with Eddie. I saw him talking with Tom about boy-stuff.

"Eddie! Can I have a word?"

**Eddie's P.O.V**

I run up to my girlfriend.

"What's up Keri?" I said running up to her.

"There's something I want to tell you." she said with a serious look on her face. "I love you too much to let you die, I want to break up!" she said crying and she started to walk off. I just stood there stunned by her words. I felt anger build inside me and I ran towards the exit of the school. Stella and Frank were there talking.

"Agent Carter, I have a mission for..." she started.

"Why don't you ask Keri or Dan to do it!" I shouted forcefully barging past her.

"Eddie?!" Frank shouted after me but I was gone in a few seconds. I knew my destination, the forest on the edge of town where me and Keri shared our first date...

**No-One's P.O.V**

Frank and Stella looked shocked as the agent they knew as loyal, friendly and charismatic had now flipped out at them.

"Let's go see Keri and find out if she knows anything." Stella said as they ran for the elevator. Soon, they had arrived at the base. There they found Keri in tears sobbing into Zoe's chest.

"Guys, what's happened to Eddie?" Frank asked looking at Keri.

"Follow me." Tom said leading them back up to the corridor. "Keri and Eddie have broken up." he said.

"What? Why?!" they both questioned.

"Hamish!" Tom answered." He threatened Keri by saying that if she doesn't break up with him he will destroy M.I.9 will missiles."

"Where is he now?" they asked

"I know!" Zoe said running past them.

**Eddie's P.O.V**

I sat under the tree tears dashing down my cheek. I was flicking through pictures of me and Keri on my phone. Suddenly, I heard someone approaching me.

"Who are you?" I called turning.

"It's Zoe!" Zoe replied. I walk around the tree and was face to face with the auburn haired girl. "We've been so worried when you left without a word!"

**No Ones P.O.V**

"Well most of you!" he remarked back

"Eddie, Keri cares for you!" Zoe pleaded.

"If she did, she would actually stay with me." Eddie shouted he was angry, not at Zoe but for the first time in his life he was angry at Keri.

"The reason Keri broke up with you is because she was forced to!" Zoe pleaded again for Eddie to listen. "Hamish said that if she didn't split with you he will bomb M.I.9!"

"Fine, I'll go back and see her!" Eddie said, he didn't believe her Hamish story, he thought that she was just covering for her sister.

**Back at School**

Keri sat down in her seat there was no one to the left and no one to the right. Where Zoe and Eddie? Soon Mr Flatley entered followed by a boy with dark hair and brown eyes covered, by what Keri could only describe as 'nerd glasses'.

"Hello everyone, this is Connor and he is joining us for the rest of the year. Please take that free seat next to Keri." he said.

"But, sir that is where Eddie sits!" Keri complained.

"It's ok Keri, once Eddie's returned he can have that seat." Mr Flatley reassured her.

"Who's this Eddie then. Boyfriend?" Connor leaned over and asked.

"Ex." Keri mumbled

"Oh, so you're free on the market." he said in an attempted seductive voice. Keri just rolled her eyes and looked to the front.

The lesson passed and Eddie hadn't come back. At break Keri was sitting on her own waiting for Eddie and Zoe to return. She looked in front of her and who was there but Connor.

"I see Eddie isn't back from his meeting with who is it 'Zoe' maybe they're dating." he said

"Oh get a life!" Keri said turning from him. But Connor wasn't done he grabbed Keri by her arm put his hand on her waist and kissed her full on the mouth.

"Keri?" a voice came from behind them. She looked up to see Eddie standing there with Zoe. This literally sent Eddie into a frenzy. First Davis tries to break them up, then Hamish and now this guy. He jumped at the boy and threw him to the ground. The boy regained his stature and shouted at Eddie.

"You're smaller than me, what chance have you got?" he taunted

"Yeah, I may be smaller but have you been specially trained by M.I.9?" Eddie questioned. The boy's face fell as he heard these words. He charged at Eddie who skilfully dodged flipping off a wall. He swung his fist at Eddie who evaded once again. Eddie grabbed Connors fist and threw him to the floor. "If you even touch her again you will be carted off to the mental asylum recovering from what I did to you. He then looked to Keri, who stared into his eyes.

"I...

**Thanks for reading guys, hope you enjoyed. What will Keri say to Eddie? Will they stop Hamish? Most of all will there be more Keddie? Find out tomorrow. Please review and also this story has nearly hit 500 views. Thanks to you all! See ya :)**


	12. The Missiles

**Hi Guys, Elindithas Darksbane here with Chapter 12 of The War of OCAWD. In the last Chapter Keri and Eddie broke up. I was half in tears by the end. Also, Connor attempted to kiss Keri but he got beaten up by Eddie. Now Eddie need to stop Hamish, Save M.I.9 and fix their relationship. But we have a new character...**

**Name: Connor Harding**

**Age: 16**

**Skills: Disguises, Amateur Hand to Hand Combat.**

**Heart Rate: 87bpm**

**Now onto the story...**

Eddie and Keri faced each other.

"Eddie, I'm so sorry!" Keri said moving towards him.

"No, I'm sorry!" Eddie replied. "I shouldn't have run off." They moved towards each other and touched their lips together, he kissed her passionately.

"Ha! I knew it!" They heard Connor's voice from behind them he put his phone to his ear. "Hamish, this is Connor they are still together!" he informed his boss. "Fire the missiles!" Eddie looked at him.

"You're an OCAWD agent!" he shouted.

"Yes, and I'm about to leave because there are a few missiles coming for the school!" he stated.

"Keri, we need to evacuate the school, you take the grounds and I take the school," Eddie said to his girlfriend. She nodded and ran towards a group of children.

"We need to leave!" she ordered.

Eddie sprinted into the classrooms one was locked he shrugged and smashed his foot against it. Mrs King stood there with a class of Year 7's.

"Excuse me Eddie Carter knock first!" she shouted

"We need to leave the school now!" he shouted. "We've missiles coming to get the school!" The children started screaming but Mrs King got them under control.

After alerting the school, Eddie met up with Keri. "We need to get to the OCAWD lab!" he told her and she nodded.

**The OCAWD lab**

Hamish stood at the controls tapping in the co-ordinates for St Hearts and the M.I.9 base. "Missile launch in 20 minutes!" the computer said. Suddenly, Eddie and Keri broke in through the door.

"Ah, I was wondering when Romeo and Juliet will show up!" he laughed

"We're not Romeo and Juliet, that's Dan and Zoe we're more Jack and Rose from Titanic!" Keri said.

"What?" Hamish questioned confused

"Well, it was love at first sight and usually one of us nearly dies!" she explained.

"Speaking of Romeo and Juliet!" a voice came from behind them, Dan and Zoe walked and stood next to them.

"You're not deactivating this missile!" Hamish shouted signalling to a door. It opened and in poured hundreds of OCAWD soldiers.

"Tom, send Jasmine in! Also, could you come here yourself, we need to deactivate this missile!" he shouted down his pencil punching soldier in the face.

"Got it Eddie we're on our way!" Tom called back rushing out to get Jasmine.

Keri was battling with Zoe. The sisters combining moves into their battling. Hamish was ordering his men around but Eddie made a route for him. He jumped in front of him waiting fro Hamish to strike.

"You foolish boy. You forget that I used to be M.I.9's best agent." Hamish shouted lunging at Eddie who evaded his strike.

"You forget that I'm one of M.I.7's best agents plus I am 15 years younger than you!" Eddie remarked back jumping over Hamish and landing a kick to his back.

"Keri!" Jasmine said running to her sister.

"Hey, Jasmine! Could you keep these guys busy?" she asked running towards Eddie who was now battling Hamish plus a few officers. "Hey Eddie. Get to me!" Keri shouted.

"Get the girl, it gives Carter hope!" Hamish said into his communicator. Eddie heard this and jumped towards Keri pushing her to the ground and being shot through the shoulder. He fell to the ground clutching his shoulder.

"Eddie!" Keri shouted running to her boyfriend.

"Jasmine, take Hamish!" Keri called cradling Eddie.

Jasmine flipped past the guards to the same level as Hamish she started to fight. Using her KORPS and OCAWD training to perfect each move. She kicked Hamish down to ground level and followed him.

Meanwhile, Keri had called for back-up which consisted of a swat team and an ambulance for Eddie's shoulder. She pulled his body to the entrance of the door where Tom was waiting. "You need to get to the missile launch controls and avert it!" he told him. He nodded and ran across the battlefield dodging enemy soldiers punches. He reached the controls and started to hack the system.

"You can't beat me girl!" Hamish shouted pushing Jasmine to the ground.

"I'm stronger than you could ever be!" Jasmine replied kicking Hamish in the knee. He howled as Jasmine finished her off with a karate chop to the arm.

Tom was still furiously typing away on the mainframe.

"10 seconds until launch." the computer said

"Just need to click this!" he muttered moving the mouse around.

"5,4,3,2,1... launch averted!" it said as Tom breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well done Tom!" Dan congratulated his friend.

"Quick, let's get Eddie to the ambulance!" Keri said as the M.I.9 agents ran in trying to stop the OCAWD soldiers.

"Take Campbell away!" Stella ordered helping Eddie onto the stretcher.

They got him into the ambulance and Keri decided to stay with him.

**1 Week Later...**

Keri sat next to Eddie in the hospital she looked to his shoulder where the bullet hole was. The doctors had done a great job in taking the bullet out. He held her hand and looked at her. They shared a brief kiss before the doctor came in again.

"Hello Eddie, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm good Dr Wallis."

"I brought you're parents here to see you." he stated. Keri looked up she had never met Eddie's parents before. Suddenly, Frank and Stella walked in.

"Where's Eddie's parents?" she asked

"Well, Keri we are Eddie's parents!" Stella said a smile on her face. Keri's face was a mix between confusion and shock.

"But, Eddie's surname is Carter!" Keri said

"That's correct, he was given the name Carter as we knew KORPS would be able to trace him back to us." Frank explained

"I know Eddie, that isn't the greatest time to tell you this but remember our night in the lab?" Keri asked

"Never forget in my whole life!" Eddie said watching Frank and Stella's faces change into a look of puzzle.

"Well, whilst you've been here, I was ill for a few days. I visited another doctor and he told me that I was pregnant." Keri said. "We're going to have a baby Eddie!"

Eddie faced turned into one of joy bet Stella's was one of fury...

**Thanks for reading guys. Hope you enjoyed. Eddie is Frella's son! Also will Stella allow Keddie to keep their baby? Find out next time...**


	13. Hostage Situation

**Hi Guys**,** Elindithas Darksbane here with Chapter 13 of The War of OCAWD. We learnt last time that Frank and Stella were the parents of Eddie. Also Keri's pregnant so I need baby names. We continue from where we left off...**

Eddie's face turned into one of joy but Stella's turned into one of fury.

"Why didn't you tell me you had sex?" she questioned, an angry expression on her face.

"Alright Stel, take it easy on them, there just kids!" Frank said trying to convince his girlfriend.

"They should have remembered that when they decided to become parents!" Stella shouted at the 2 teenagers.

"Mum?" Eddie asked looking guilty

"Don't 'Mum' me!" she said walking out. A tear ran down Keri's cheek as she snuggled into his chest. He stroked her hair and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Eddie!" Frank said chasing after Stella. Keri looked up at Eddie with an apologetic face.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried into his chest.

"You don't need to apologize. It's not your fault you became pregnant!" he told her kissing her forehead.

**In the Hospital Hall**

"Frank, you need to talk to Eddie!" Stella said to Frank

"Stella, what do you think I say to him? I'm sorry Eddie but you have to break Keri's heart and give the baby away!" Frank asked rhetorically.

"I knew we shouldn't of let them date!" Stella said

"After all they've been through, Keri was raped, Eddie was nearly killed and Keri was nearly killed. I believe that they have earned the right to date each other!" Frank replied

Suddenly, they heard footsteps approaching. They both turned and saw Keri and Eddie approaching. Keri had her arm looped through Eddie's.

"Hello Dad!" Eddie said greeting Frank.

"Eddie, can I have a word with you two?" Frank asked. Eddie nodded and followed Frank into the room. "Why didn't you tell me that you and Keri had sex?" Frank questioned running a hand through his long hair.

"It isn't really something you share with you're parents really." Eddie answered.

"As you may of guessed, your mother doesn't agree with this baby, but I wish she would see that you will be great parents!" Frank whispered not wanting Stella to hear.

Eddie and Keri smiled as they shared a kiss with each other.

**At the lab**

Dan and Zoe had been called to the lab to see Keri and Eddie but they didn't know why. The lift opened and the 2 walked out their hands entwined together.

"Hey guys, we have some great news for you!" Keri said.

"What is it?" Zoe said intently

"Keri's pregnant!" Eddie said happily. Zoe giggled and moved over to Keri and Dan talked to Eddie.

"Well done Mate!" Dan said hi-fiving Eddie who smiled.

"I can't believe the news!" Zoe said hugging Keri.

"Thanks Zoe!" Keri replied smiling at her sister. The doors opened again and Frank entered followed by Tom.

"Team, I trust you've heard the news!" he said entering the lab.

"Yes, isn't it great!" Zoe said holding Keri's hand

"Oh, I was talking about the hostage situation involving the minister of defence!" Frank informed them. "By the way, don't talk about the pregnancy in front of Stella!"

"What hostage situation?" Eddie asked.

"OCAWD have captured the Minister of Defence. They will only release him if we had the details of M.I.9 over!" Frank told them. "They're holding him and his bodyguards in the Ministry of Defence."

"So, what do we do?" Dan questioned.

"The plan is that we land you on the top of the building, from there you will abseil down and break through the windows. For this mission only we are allowing the use of Sub-Machine guns as the enemy will be heavily armed. You're job is to eliminate all hostiles and save the Minister of Defence." Frank explained.

"Got it!" Eddie said turning to leave.

"Oh, and Eddie?" Frank called his son.

"What is it Dad?" Eddie replied

"Stay Alive and your mother still loves you!" he said hugging his son.

**At the Helicopter Pad.**

The five agents walked forwards towards the helicopter.

"Eddie, I love you!" Keri said clutching her boyfriend's arm.

"I love you too Keri!" Eddie replied. He slotted his SMG into it's holster.

They got onto the Eurocopter SA and took off.

"Team, take these!" Eddie said handing out balaclavas. "We don't want any news reporters seeing our faces!"

**The Ministry of Defence**

The helicopter hovered above the building and the agents jumped out onto the roof. They tied their rope to hooks on the building and jumped off. They fell but the rope pulled them in towards a balcony. Eddie grabbed some C4 and attached it to the window, which had been boarded up. He clicked a button and it exploded. The agents rolled in and checked their surroundings. The door closest was locked but there was footsteps on the other side.

"Get behind the furniture!" Eddie called pulling Keri behind the nearest table. The door exploded and the soldiers stormed into the room firing bullets at the agents. The furniture protected them, the 5 of them moved back up over the table and took down the soldiers. "Keep moving!" Eddie called. The agents followed him. He looked around the corner and saw another squad. He equipped a stun grenade and threw it in. He heard a bang and the soldiers fell to the floor. The agents carried on to the stairs. Eddie looked down and saw the enemy waiting with a mounted turret. He looked to the cabinet to the side of him and saw 2 huge platter trays. He smashed into the cabinet and grabbed them.

"What are you doing?" Keri asked anxiously.

"I'm going to go down the stairs using this tray as a sort of sledge and the other as a shield to the enemy fire!" Eddie told her. "Whilst I'm going down I'll throw a grenade to knock them out. if I don't make it, carry on and free the hostages. Look after the baby please!" Keri nodded as Eddie took of his balaclava and pulled Keri's up half the way. He kissed her passionately, it lasted for 10 seconds before Eddie let go. He touched her cheek and jumped down. the tray slid down the stairs and Eddie turned to face the soldiers. He threw a grenade as the gunfire smashed against the tray rebounding in all directions. The grenade landed next to the man and stunned them instantly. "It's clear!" he called up and the other four ran down. "This next room is where the minister is being kept hostage. 3,2,1!" he shouted and the agents charged in firing at the OCAWD guards. They moved into cover whilst Eddie opened another round of grenades. He shared them out and they threw the stunners. They hit the tables the enemies were hiding behind and blew up not affecting anyone. Eddie poked his head over the top to see an enemy brandishing a rocket launcher.

"Surrender!" he shouted. Eddie nudged Keri and she nodded. They walked up holding up their hands. The OCAWD stood and walked round to handcuff them to furniture. One of them that seemed like the leader of the group walked over to Eddie and pulled his mask off.

"Hey, look who we've got. Eddie Carter, you killed one of our leaders and sent another to prison." he stated. He moved round and grabbed Keri's balaclava. "Oh, hello again Keri remember me?" he laughed placing a delicate kiss on her cheek.

"Get your fucking dirty hands off her!" Eddie shouted pulling against his restraints.

The man laughed and walked around revealing the others. He suddenly felt slender fingers on his handcuffs, instantly knew that this was Zoe. Meanwhile the OCAWD agents had called Frank and were bargaining off the agents. the leader approached Eddie and gave him the phone.

"He wants to speak to you!" he said

"Hi Frank!" Eddie said

"Eddie, I'm going to keep them talking whilst Zoe frees you. Then take out the men but please try to keep the leader alive!" Frank told him. Eddie handed the phone back to the leader. He turned to Keri who was petrified,

"What's wrong?" he asked looking at her.

"It's him, he's the man who raped me!" Keri said tears running down her face. Eddie's hatred for this man had reached maximum, he couldn't keep him alive; could he? He felt the handcuffs fall off his hands and he reached for his wrist. The 5 agents fired their tranquilizers.

The leader was too busy with hostage details to hear his men fall to the ground. Suddenly, a gunshot rang out and he dropped the telephone and fell to the floor. Dead...

***Gasp* Eddie killed him! Thanks for reading guys especially to J.A.5.M.1.N.3 for her reviews. What will Frella say when they find out Eddie killed a man? Find out next time!**


	14. Ferraris, Heart toHearts and Kidnappings

**Hi Guys, Elindithas Darksbane here with Chapter 14 of The Rise of OCAWD. In the last chapter, the M.I High Team stormed the Ministry of Defence where the Minister of Defence was being held hostage. Eddie killed the leader against the orders of Stella and Frank...**

**In Stella's Office...**

"You killed the man?!" Stella questioned angrily, an expression of outrage on her face.

"But he was the man that raped Keri!" Eddie argued back at his mother.

"So Keri influenced you as usual?" Stella retorted.

"No! Keri had nothing to do with my decision!" Eddie shouted.

"The only reason I keep you in M.I.9 is because you're a flipping good spy!" Stella exclaimed not listening to Eddie's arguments. "You and Keri can't follow orders. What hopes do you have being parents?" she reached for the phone and dialled the hospital. "Hello, this is Stella Knight, I'd like to arrange an abortion!" Eddie took out his phone and clicked on a button. The power went out in the whole of the building. "Where'd you get that software?" Stella asked.

"It's good that one of my friends is a boy genius!" Eddie remarked turning to leave. Suddenly, Keri rang him and told him that a doctor had arrived at her house to perform an abortion! "How could you?!" Eddie screamed at his mother and ran out of the building.

He held his finger to his ear and gave a command. "Could you get a Ferrari to pull up outside M.I.9?" he ordered. the red sports car drove up and the driver got out. Eddie ran straight past him and got in.

"Wait Eddie you haven't passed you're driving test!" Stella shouted running after him.

"To hell with the test!" he called back and zoomed off, he had seen many spies drive and he knew what to do. Drifting round the corner, Eddie pulled up at the driveway of Keri's house. He ran past the ambulance and pushed the handle on the door. It was locked, he smashed his foot against the door and it fell off it's hinges. "Eddie Carter M.I.9!" he shouted running into the kitchen where Keri was laying. Thankfully, they hadn't started the operation. "Stop now!" he commanded whipping out his id. Keri jumped off the table and hugged Eddie. He embraced her and ran his hands through his stomach. He felt a kick on her stomach and smiled as she pecked his lips.

**Back at the M.I.9 HQ**

"Stella, how could you?" Frank asked.

"I only did what's best for them. 17 is too young to be parents!" she replied.

"Stel, we had Eddie when you were 15. That's even against the law!" Frank said comfortingly. Suddenly, his phone rang it was Eddie.

"Hey Eddie." Frank said.

"Hi Dad, can I speak with Mum?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah sure." Frank said passing the phone to Stella who took it.

"Hi Eddie, how are you enjoying not having the immense pressure of parenthood?" she questioned.

"Well, that's not really true, I stopped Keri's abortion!" Eddie answered.

"You did what?!" she shouted. "Also, how did you get there in time?"

"I drove!" Eddie replied

"What? You drove a £1.3 million pound car through the streets of London at about 100 mph without passing you're test?!" Stella questioned.

"Yeah! Pretty good skills don't you think?" he said. Frank did his best to stifle a giggle. Stella glared at him.

**Keri's House**

Suddenly, Tom called him on his pencil.

"Hey Tom, what's up?" Eddie asked.

"We have a problem. M.I.9 prison has been blown up releasing the fugitives!" Tom informed him.

"Cheers Tom!" he said closing the call. "I'll go to the prison!" Eddie said to Stella and Frank.

"But it's over 5 miles away from you. We'll send an M.I.9 taskforce!" Stella ordered.

"Oh, don't worry about time. I can drive!" Eddie said cutting the call. Keri laughed as Eddie grabbed the keys to his Ferrari. He sped out of the driveway and towards the location Tom gave him. Smoke was billowing up above the prison. Eddie could see the OCAWD soldiers escorting the criminals out. He pulled on the brakes and jumped out ready for a fight. A few seconds later, the M.I.9 van screeched to a halt next to him. Stella and Frank got out as well as a SWAT team. Stella gave him 'I'll deal with you later' look and started to order the men around.

"Eddie, Hamish has escaped along with Vickers!" Frank announced to his son. Eddie nodded and rushed into the prison. He studied the doors and they were all either blown up or kicked in. He came to Hamish's cell and looked into it. Nothing remained of it. All of a sudden, he heard gunshots from outside; he looked to see Vickers with a sniper rifle on top of a building. The M.I.9 snipers were firing but couldn't hit him. Eddie ran up to one and grabbed the rifle, he measured up the sight and fired, he hit Vickers in the shoulder.

"Send up helicopters to get him, he cannot escape!" Eddie ordered. he moved back in to hunt down Hamish. He ran through the halls attempting to find the ex-M.I.9 agent but no luck he had escaped. His pencil started flashing and he picked it up.

"Eddie, you need to get back to school. Mr Flatley's doing the heart to hearts again!" Keri said.

"Ok, Keri be back as soon as possible!" Eddie answered. He got into his Ferrari and drove back to St Hearts

**St. Hearts**

Eddie parked in the parking lot of the school. He looked to see the children's eyes light up when they saw his Ferrari Enzo.

"Eddie Carter!" he heard a voice from the other side of the grounds. It was Mrs King.

"Hi Miss!" Eddie said apologetically

"Where did you get that car and also you're 16 you are underage!" she shouted

"I need a car if I'm to stop crime in United Kingdom!" Eddie answered, she rolled her eyes and beckoned him in.

**Heart to Heart**

Mr Flatley and Mrs King sat down in front of Eddie.

"Is there anything troubling you then?" Mr Flatley asked.

"Well there is 3 things!" Eddie replied

"Go on!" Mr King said

"First, I scraped my Ferrari on the kerb and I think M.I.9 will kill me! Secondly, Hamish Campbell has escaped from prison and is probably going to try to kill everyone!"

"Oh dear! And the third?" Mr Flatley asked.

"Well, if you were a parent and you're son got his girlfriend pregnant what would you do?" Eddie questioned.

"Eddie, are you telling us that Keri Summers is pregnant?" Mr King asked

"Yeah." Eddie said quietly. "But, my mother isn't accepting that!"

"Well, who is you're mother?" Mrs King asked

"Stella Knight!" Eddie answered.

"Wait, are you telling us that Frank is you're father?" Mr Flatley asked. Eddie nodded.

"Try to explain to Stella why you and Keri will make good parents. If she cares about you she will let you keep the baby!" Mrs King told him

"Thanks Miss!" Eddie said leaving

**Keri's House**

Eddie pulled up at Keri's house to see how she was doing. He walked in and what he saw shocked his eyes, the house had been ransacked, tables were overturned, chairs were destroyed. Eddie walked into the kitchen and there was a note from the fridge it read

_Carter,_

_We have taken Keri and you're future child to our safe house._

_If you ever want to see them again. Give us the M.I.9 secrets._

_Hamish..._

**Thanks for reading guys hope you enjoyed. Will Eddie be able to get Keri back in time for their baby? Love you all. Elindithas xxxxx**


	15. Thank You

**Just wanted to say thank you for sticking with this story as we've just hit 700 views! I love you guys so much. it means so much to me that you enjoy my writing. Elindithas Darksbane xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	16. The Embassy

**Hi Guys, Elindithas Darksbane here with Chapter 15 of The War of OCAWD. In the last chapter Hamish escape from prison and kidnapped Keri and the baby! Now Eddie needs to form a plan to get her back...**

**Stella's Office**

Eddie stood next to Frank in Stella's office.

"What are we going to do?" Eddie asked.

"What can we do?" Stella answered. "We can't just hand over the M.I.9 details to them."

"Also Eddie, M.I.9 cannot attack them!" Frank added.

"Why not?" Eddie questioned

"Hamish has taken refuge in the French Embassy, if we attack it will be a sign of war!" Stella told her son.

"But, we will allow you and some others to sneak in and rescue her." Frank informed him.

"Me, Dan, Zoe and Jasmine shall go and rescue her!" Eddie stated as he left. Stella turned to Frank with an apologetic face.

"I am going to be a bad grandmother!" she said

"Stel, you're not going to be a bad grandmother. The only reason you didn't want this baby is because you care for Eddie!" Frank told her pulling her into a hug. She put her hands on his back as he stroked her hair. "You're going to be an amazing grandmother!" he kissed her softly and she kissed back. They were all going to be alright; her, Frank, Eddie, Keri and the baby were going to be one big, happy family.

**St Hearts**

Eddie pulled up in his Ferrari, standing there was Dan, Zoe and Jasmine. They got in and drove off.

"So what are we doing today?" Dan asked.

"We are going to save Keri!" Eddie told them.

"What? She's been captured again!" Zoe questioned

"Hamish has taken her and is hiding in the French Embassy." Eddie informed them

"So, we're going to break in with M.I.9 backup and capture the building?" Jasmine asked.

"No, we're not allowed to. If Britain storms the embassy it is a symbol of war. We will be sneaking in under-cover!" Eddie announced. He stopped the car and pulled out uniforms. "This is what the guards of the embassy wear. We need to wear them too."

"What about our faces?" Zoe asked.

"We have these!" Eddie said excitedly taking out four disguise collars. He clipped his on and he turned into a French man who looked around 27.

"And our voices?" Jasmine said.

"We have ventriliquisers fitted into the collars so we can sound like anyone in the building!" he stated.

**French Embassy**

The agents walked up to the entrance of the embassy. Eddie showed the guard his card and they were let in. He walked into the entrance hall where the guards were patrolling. Zoe spoke into her collar using the French Prime Minister's voice.

"Guards, allow these people to pass through!" she said making it sound like the intercom. They allowed the spies to pass through and up the stairs. Eddie then heard familiar voices, he looked to the side and saw Hamish speaking with one of the French Generals. He watched as they exchanged letters and walked off. The 4 agents continued to march up the stairs.

"Tom, where do we need to go?" Eddie asked into his communicator.

"Keri is currently trapped on the 4th floor, their are 4 guards with her. I can hack the system so you swap with them but Hamish will probably work it out." Tom explained

"I don't care, I'll take any risk to save Keri and my child!" Eddie replied. He signalled to the rest of the team to carry on.

**4th Floor**

The 4 agents reached the 4th floor. The room Keri was in was sealed with a passcode. Eddie approached it and tapped away. "Tom, can you hack this?" he asked.

"Yeah, wait a minute, there we go!" Tom said. The door slid open and the spies entered the cell. Keri was sat next to the wall and the guards were waiting for orders.

"I.D please!" one said.

"Just in here!" Eddie said reaching for his pocket, the soldier moved towards Eddie and looked to where his hand was. Suddenly, Eddie pulled his hand out and connected it with the guards jaw. He grabbed the soldiers arm and twisted it. The man fell to the floor. The other three had taken out the guards. The door opened again and Hamish entered.

"Ah, Keri we need you to meet someone!" he said. He moved towards the cell but Eddie pushed him back. "What are you doing soldier?" he asked.

"You shall not get to her!" Eddie shouted taking off his disguise collar and revealing his real face.

"Carter! What are you doing here?" Hamish screamed furiously.

"You won't touch her!" Eddie exclaimed moving towards Hamish. He lunged at the ex-M.I.9 agent and hit him square in the chest. Winded slightly, Hamish signalled for his guards to move in. They attacked the agents who defended against them. Eddie threw a soldier into some others. He unlocked the cell door and ran in towards Keri. She embraced him and kissed his lips. He quickly pushed her down as another guard threw a punch at him. He grabbed Keri's hand and escorted her out of the room. The 3 other spies followed, there the French guards were attacking. Eddie saw one with a machine gun in his hand. He made his way towards him and grabbed the gun. Sprinting, he picked up Keri and fired at a window with the gun. He jumped out and started to fall, he pressed his wristwatch and this ejected a grapple hook. The rope brought them down safely.

**Stella's Office**

"I said sneak into the embassy not blow your way in, take down the guards and destroy the building." Stella said calmly.

"But we did rescue Keri!" Eddie replied. He knew he shouldn't have used the machine gun but it was their only chance of survival.

"Eddie, I'm sorry but this came from the mouth of the Prime Minister. Due to you infiltrating a foreign embassy, you and you're team are no longer M.I.9 agents. I'm sorry but now Keri is no longer working for M.I.9 she'll lose her home and go back to Buckinghamshire...

**Thanks for reading guys. The reason I didn't update yesterday is because my FanFiction wasn't working. If any of you had the problem could you tell me. Also will Keddie stay together now they no longer spies. Plus thanks to Harry in the Hunger Games for her reviews and as always J.A.5.M.1.N.3 for hers. See ya :)**


	17. Keri or Zoe?

**Hi Guys, Elindithas Darksbane here with the next chapter of The War of OCAWD. In the last episode the team stormed the French Embassy and saved Keri but they also got fired. Let's see what happens...**

Eddie stood in the park of Buckinghamshire, he was sitting on a bench watching the autumn leaves swirl around the trees. He looked up to see Keri walking with a child in her arms, he smiled, she was happy. A man approached her and took the baby from her. She embraced this figure and kissed him. Eddie saw his face, he had hazel eyes and black hair. Just like Hamish!

"Noooo!" Eddie shouted sitting bolt upright in his bed. It was all a dream, sweat beat down from his head. Suddenly, the door opened and Frank walked in.

"Eddie? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing just a nightmare." Eddie reassured him.

"Was it about Keri?" Frank said. Eddie nodded

"I'm fine Dad!" Eddie exclaimed. Truth was though Eddie wasn't fine, he was far from it. Ever since he left M.I.9 he had not attended school for nearly a month. He had no contact with any other person except Frank, Stella and Zoe. She came round every week to see how he was doing. Eddie was losing his connection to Keri and how no matter how much he denied it, he was becoming more attracted to Zoe. He fought between his head and his heart. His head told him to like Zoe; she was basically Keri but his heart told him to stay loyal to Keri.

* * *

It was Friday afternoon and Eddie was sitting in his room bored. He heard a knock at the door, he walked over and opened it and there stood Zoe. Her auburn hair flowed down her back like waves over the sea shore. They hugged each other and sat down to talk.

"How are you Eddie?" Zoe asked worriedly.

"Not good, I keep thinking that Keri will find someone new to look after my baby!" he exclaimed a tear falling from his cheek.

"Eddie, I know my sister. She will never leave you; no girl in their right mind will leave you." she reassured him.

"What do you mean?" Eddie questioned staring into her green eyes. They glistened in the glowing sun that was setting through the window. She moved closer to each other, their noses were nearly touching. Suddenly, it happened they locked their lips together. Eddie got taste the strawberry flavour lip balm she wore. Their kiss lasted for another 10 seconds until Zoe realised what she was doing. She broke the kiss and stood up.

"I'm sorry Eddie!" she said leaving the house. Eddie looked to the ground angry at himself for kissing her. He betrayed Keri, went back on their promise to never leave each other. Frank then entered holding a leaflet.

"Is that for a new career?" Eddie questioned

"No, it's for something for you to look at." he said throwing the paper onto Eddie's bed and leaving. Eddie picked up the leaflet and read the title. 'Mental Health Come to our centre and talk to one of our psychologists about you're problems.' Eddie thought about what he would say to someone about his confliction between Keri and Zoe. Would they know about M.I.9?

**The Mental Health Centre**

Eddie stood outside the centre Frank next to him.

"So, Eddie you're seeing Allan Davy a senior psychologist at the centre. I have filled him in on you're situation and about M.I.9." Frank said. Eddie walked in ad met Allan. He had flat grey hair and circular glasses placed on his eyes he also had a scraggly grey beard on his chin. He looked about 60. Eddie followed him towards the room and took a seat on one of the chairs.

"Hello Eddie." Allan said in a strong Lancastrian accent. "I've been told that you were made unemployed by M.I.9. Also, you have suffered with relationship issues?" Eddie nodded.

"My girlfriend, Keri, had to move back home to Buckinghamshire."

"And this upset you?" Allan asked.

"Yes, but that's not it." Eddie answered.

"What is the other problem you have Eddie?" Allan questioned.

"There is this other girl Zoe, who I am becoming more attracted to!" Eddie replied.

"Is Zoe good friends with Keri?" Allan said

"There sisters!" Eddie exclaimed his face falling.

"What do you mean?" Allan said

"Zoe and Keri were created by the mastermind. A crime master who was looking for a body. He tried to go into Zoe's body first but it didn't work. Then he tried Keri and it was successful but M.I.9 saved her. After that Keri fell in love with Dan but he started dating Zoe. Keri went into depression and I became an M.I.9 agent. Me and Keri started dating until we were fired by M.I.9 and now I am attracted to Zoe," Eddie explained.

"Does Zoe know that you are attracted to her?" Allan asked.

"Well yesterday, she came round like she does every week and we got caught in the moment and kissed!" Eddie said.

"What happened after?" Allan asked

"She left." Eddie answered.

"So she is still dating Dan?" Eddie nodded. "You shouldn't let Dan know that you kissed his girlfriend because you don't need to lose a friend!"

**The School**

Feeling better, Eddie walked into the school. Dan and Zoe were stood in the classroom when the door opened. Zoe looked over at Eddie with a guilty look on her face. Dan turned an expression of anger on his face. He walked up to Eddie menacingly.

"What are you playing at?" he questioned.

"Dan?" Eddie asked

"I know what you did!" he shouted

"Who told you?" Eddie replied throwing an accusing look at Zoe.

"It wasn't Zoe who told me. It was Adam, the guy who lives right next to your house!" Dan shouted. Eddie looked over to where Adam was sat with a smug look on his face.

"What are you going to do?" Eddie questioned.

"Nothing, I'm just going to ask you to keep you're fucking hands off Zoe!" Dan shouted the last part

Eddie just exited the classroom but he heard footsteps behind him.

"What do you want Dan?" Eddie asked

"Nothing!" Zoe said catching Eddie's hand.

"Zoe? Are you here to shout at me?" Eddie questioned.

"No, Eddie I know you want to stay loyal to Keri but you're just going to be unhappy when Dan is shouting at you!" she exclaimed

"I'm sorry for kissing you Zoe!" Eddie apologised.

"Don't be, anyway I enjoyed it!" she replied pecking him on the lips and leaving. Eddie smiled, things were going to get a lot more interesting now...

**Hope you enjoyed guys. Yes I know a few off you will hate me for the Zoe and Eddie bit but I wanted to spice up the chapter a bit. Plus, at the moment I am in London. I usually live in Hampshire but I am at my grandparents so I might be a little slow on the updating. Thanks to everyone who reads this and please review! See ya Elindithas xx**


	18. Keri's Back

**Hi Guys, Elindithas Darksbane here with the next chapter of The Rise of OCAWD. Last chapter, Dan discovered about Eddie and Zoe's 'Relationship'. Now onto the story...**

**In Zoe's house**

Dan and Zoe stood in the room talking about recent revelations.

"Zoe, you should stop going to see Eddie!" Dan exclaimed

"You can't control my life Dan, Eddie's my... friend and there is nothing going on between us!" Zoe remarked back her voice ringing with anger.

"Please, I don't want to lose you to him. Just because he isn't with Keri doesn't mean they're dating!" Dan retorted.

"I'm sorry Dan, but you can't stop me from visiting him!" she replied leaving the room.

"There are things I can do!" he called after her "Terrible things..."

* * *

**The School**

Eddie ran down the corridors of the school. He was late; thinking over Zoe and Keri. Keri was his first love. The only person to properly care for him but Zoe was her twin and just like her. He approached the form room hearing shouts and calls. Opening the door, he saw 2 auburn haired girls standing next to each other throwing insults at one another.

"How could you Zoe?" Keri shouted at her sister.

"What? You left for Buckinghamshire leaving Eddie broken hearted!" Zoe replied.

"First you took Dan and then you decide to take Eddie from me." Keri remarked. Eddie could see anger boiling up in Keri's eyes. He knew she was preparing to fight. He lunged but Eddie was too quick; he caught her punch and stopped it from hitting Zoe.

"Keri stop!" he said firmly looking into her eyes, she turned her face away from him. "What are you doing here?" he asked

"Yesterday I got a call from Dan saying that you were cheating on me so I came down as possible and I see it's true!" she shouted storming out the classroom.

"Keri..." Eddie called after but there was no point, she was gone. Eddie looked over to Dan who was talking to some of the girls. "What are you doing?" he questioned picking the boy up by the shirt.

"I did what I had to do!" Dan replied. Eddie sighed and chased after Keri. Tom and Jasmine took off behind him. Eddie saw Keri heading for the exit.

"Keri!" Eddie shouted again but she ignored him and left the school. Jasmine caught Eddie by the hand and pulled him back. "What?" Eddie asked

"You need to let her calm down!" Jasmine told him. He nodded and stopped running. They suddenly heard a voice behind them.

"Ah, you three could you do me a favour?" Mrs King called waving posters at them.

"Sure Miss." Jasmine replied. As each took some posters. They opened them to see the announcement...

**Valentines Dance**

Come to the Main Hall at 7pm Wednesday to the belated Valentines Dance

Bring a partner

Eddie groaned as he read the top.

"It's ok Eddie, Keri may have calmed down by then!" Jasmine reassured him.

"Yeah, she might have. But I need to see her." Eddie told her and he sprinted out after Keri.

**With Keri**

Keri sat down in the forest tears running helplessly down her cheeks. She didn't want to see any of them again, her baby will not have a father figure to look up to and she will not have anyone to love. She kept weeping uncontrollably until she heard footsteps hitting the ground behind her. She knew who it was.

"Leave me alone Eddie!" she shouted turning to look at him.

"Keri, please let me explain!" Eddie pleaded.

"What do you want? To tell me that it's over and you're going out with Zoe?" she questioned.

"No, Keri, I love you and only you." he told her slightly taken back by her comment.

"Prove it!" she challenged.

"Fine." Eddie said as he gently touched his lips against hers. She melted at his touch as he wrapped her arms around the broad shoulders of Eddie. The kiss was soft and gentle but full of passion. Keri was happy in his firm embrace. They broke for air after a minute.

"I love you so much..." she whispered as she nestled into his chest. He smiled down at her and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Let's get back to school." she suggested taking hold of his hand.

**Back at school**

The two entered the building full of joy. Keri looked around and noticed the posters put up around the corridors.

"Valentines Dance?" she questioned looking at the heading.

"Yeah, Mrs King suggested we do it." he told her and she rolled her eyes. She knew she would be the one.

They turned into the corridor that consisted of their form room and 2 classrooms. Suddenly, Dan ran out of the form room and pushed forcefully past them.

"What was that?" Keri asked Eddie who looked confused. Hastily, they entered the room and their sat Zoe surrounded by Jasmine and Tom. Eddie noticed that Zoe's had a bruise on her left arm.

"What's happening?" Eddie said to Tom who turned.

"It's Adam he hit Zoe in the arm!" Tom said

"Why?" Keri questioned.

"Adam thought getting all of us angry at each other will allow him to date Zoe. She said no and he attacked her!" Jasmine explained.

"And Dan?" Eddie asked

"He's going to see Adam. He said he will kill him!" Tom said anxiously.

"Ok!" Eddie exclaimed turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" Keri called after him.

"To stop Dan!" Eddie replied chasing after Dan.

**The grounds**

Adam sat with Dylan and Joseph on a bench. They looked up to see Dan approaching them.

"Hello Daniel, how's your girlfriend?" Adam taunted laughing.

"You will not touch her again!" Dan shouted getting ready to fight.

"And as Carter kissed her maybe I can get it on with Keri!" Joseph laughed. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned. There stood Eddie who landed a kick to Joseph's groin. Dylan then launched himself at Dan who caught his leg and twisted. The bully fell to the ground clutching his thigh. Adam cowered back as the two taller boys moved towards him.

"Touch either Zoe or Keri again. I don't think you'll see another day!" Eddie threatened him pushing him to the ground.

**The classroom**

Eddie and Dan entered the room and Keri jumped towards Eddie who embraced her. He kissed her hair and looked into her eyes.

"Keri?" Eddie asked

"Yes Eddie?"

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

"Of course I will!" Keri replied

**Thanks for reading guys, hope you enjoyed. Keddie are back together. YAYAYAYAYAYA and also Zan! Next chapter will be the dance. Thanks to J.A.S.M.1.N.3 for her reviews and Harry in the hunger games. See ya Elindithas xxxx**


	19. The Dance

**Hi Guys Elindithas Darksbane here with the next chapter of The Rise of OCAWD. In the last chapter Keri came back had a fight with Eddie and then they made up. Also, Dan and Eddie beat up Adam, Dylan and Joseph for assaulting Zoe. Finally, Eddie asked Keri to the Valentines Dance. But, we have a new character *fanfare* Well, that was a bit over the top...**

**Name: Artemio Garcia**

**Age: 29**

**Skills: Espionage, Hand to hand Combat and Leadership**

**Now onto the story...**

**Keri's House with Zoe and Jasmine.**

Keri sat on her bed with Zoe and Jasmine. They had a laptop up and were searching dresses for the dance.

"What about this one for you Keri?" Zoe said bringing up a sky blue dress with lace at the bottom. "It's only £20 in the shop in town!"

"I love it Zoe and that emerald one will match your eyes!" Keri added clicking on another dress.

"Also Jasmine, who are you going with to the dance?" Zoe asked looking over to her sister.

"Well, he asked me just a few days ago. It's Tom!" she said excitedly. "But as friends." Keri squealed and hugged her as Zoe looked up red dresses that would go with Jasmines hair. She saw one that was amazing. It was a strapless crimson dress with sequins on. "I think that's the one."

**In town**

The three girls walked down the high street looking in various shop windows. They passed the computer store, the supermarket and eventually the dress store. Pushing the door open, the bell rang and a young woman with her hair tied up in a bun.

"Hello, I presume you're the girls who rang me this morning?" she asked

"Yes, we're here to purchase the dresses we reserved." Keri told the woman.

"Ah, follow me and you can pick your size!" she beckoned them on towards the changing rooms. They all fitted perfectly and then Zoe paid for them.

The trio once again set off on their journey home. Suddenly, Keri looked behind her and pulled the three of them into an alcove. She signalled for them to be quiet and they kept silent. A man walked pass the alleyway who had black hair sleeked across his head. She mouthed the word 'Hamish' to the others who nodded. Keri grabbed her phone and texted Eddie.

Hi Eddie

Come to High Street ASAP

Keri xx

She tucked her phone back in her pocket and waited until Hamish was quite a distance away from them.

**Eddie's House**

Eddie sat with Tom and Dan talking. Tom had recently tried to get Dan to read the next Blade Quest book but failed sadly. All of a sudden, Eddie's message beeped and he read it aloud.

"Hi Eddie, Come to High Street ASAP Keri!" he told them.

"Let's go!" Tom exclaimed grabbing his jacket and running downstairs towards the front door.

The three boys headed towards the city centre.

"Guys, stop look over there." he whispered pointing over to where a man was stood looking left and right at the passing cars.

"Is that Hamish?" Dan asked carefully studying him.

"Yes, it is, but what can we do? We don't have any power in the law!" Tom stated.

"Ever heard of a citizens arrest?" Eddie questioned as he walked towards Hamish. "Hamish, you're under arrest!" Eddie shouted across the street causing normal residents to turn and stare. Hamish looked over to him and started to run down the pavement. Eddie charged after him Dan and Tom following. Hamish ran past a greengrocers and pulled on the stands causing fruit and vegetables to go flying in all directions. Dodging them, the 3 continued to chase after the criminal. Suddenly, more people appeared and one caught up with Eddie. It was Keri, Jasmine and Zoe.

"Good to see you got my text!" Keri called above the noise of onlookers talking and cars screeching to a halt.

"Yeah, hopefully when we bring Hamish in we can get our jobs back!" Eddie said as Hamish stopped next to a window washer lift. He pushed a button and started to rise. "You're not getting away that easily!" Eddie shouted leaping and taking hold of the machine's handles. He hoisted himself up and confronted Hamish.

"What power do you have on me?" Hamish questioned lunging at Eddie who dodged easily and kicked Hamish in the leg. He moved towards the button that released them. "If you press that we'll both plunge down to the ground!" Hamish shouted reaching for the controls.

"You will but I have kept my spy wrist-watch on me so when I press this, I can grapple hook to safety!" Eddie explained slamming his hand onto the button.

"No!" Hamish pleaded as Eddie jettisoned his hook and glided safely down to the 5 spies. The machine followed him and crashed to the ground. Hamish was laying on the bottom alive but unconscious.

"We'll take him to the St Hearts base through the KORPS hatch. Once there we will tranquilize him for a few hours." Keri suggested.

"Then I'll pick you up at six." Eddie whispered into her ear. She giggled and Zoe looked at them puzzled. Eddie winked at her then put Hamish into some handcuffs.

**M.I. High Base**

The six agents stood in the base and Hamish was tied to one of the chairs asleep.

"What time do we need to be at the dance?" Jasmine asked.

"6:15!" Tom replied.

**Keri's House**

Eddie walked up to the door dressed in a white shirt with a blue tie to match Keri's dress. He escaped the house before Stella made him put on a blazer. His hair was spiked at the front, the way he usually wore it on missions. He knocked on the door and waited. Soon, it opened and Keri's foster mother appeared. She had brown hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Hello Eddie, Keri will be down in a minute!" she told him. Eddie then heard footsteps at the top of the stairs and then Keri came down. Eddie gasped at how beautiful she looked, the sky blue dress was perfect but what caught Eddie's eyes was the hair. It cascaded down like a river in the mountains of Switzerland.

"Wow." he whispered, she looked up blushing slightly. Suddenly, 2 girls who looked around 10 years old walked through the door. They stared at Eddie and Keri.

"Woah, sis you're boyfriends well fit!" one said. Keri turned to glare at them.

"Sarah, Lucy out!" Keri's foster mother said pushing them through the door. "I'll see you two later. Have fun!"

The door closed giving Eddie and Keri some privacy.

"You look beautiful!" Eddie told her taking her hand in his and leading her to the limousine he had got through Frank's 'connections'.

**The Dance**

The two arrived at the school in their limousine, a red carpet trailed it's way into the hall. Eddie rushed round and helped Keri out of the car, she laughed and took his hand. They entered into the hall and surveyed the space. All of their year was there including Dan and Zoe who were talking with Tom and Jasmine.

"Come on!" Keri said as they joined the four of them.

"Hey guys!" Eddie called approaching them his arm around Keri's waist.

"Hi you two. You seem quite 'comfortable'!" Zoe laughed her hand entwined with Dan's.

"Well, it is a valentines dance." Keri said kissing Eddie on the cheek.

"How are you enjoying tonight?" Eddie asked to Jasmine who was standing with Tom.

"Yeah, it's good." Tom said Jasmine smiling next to him.

"Are you two still 'friends'?" Keri asked inquisitively.

"Keri!" Zoe laughed.

"We'll see you later!" Dan said whisking Zoe away.

"Yeah see you!" Tom stuttered as Jasmine grabbed his hand and walked off.

Suddenly, the music changed to Ed Sheeran, 'Thinking Out Loud'

"May I have this dance?" Eddie asked taking Keri's hand and moving her towards the dance floor. Eddie placed his palm on her waist whilst she placed hers on his shoulder.

_When your legs don't work like they used to before_  
_ And I can't sweep you off of your feet_  
_ Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_  
_ Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

They swayed to the beat of the music looking into each other's eyes.

_And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_  
_ And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_  
_ And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
_ Maybe just the touch of a hand_  
_ Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day_  
_ And I just wanna tell you I am_

They continued to move slowly smiling.

_So honey now_  
_ Take me into your loving arms_  
_ Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_ Place your head on my beating heart_  
_ I'm thinking out loud_  
_ That maybe we found love right where we are_

The shared a light kiss.

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_  
_ And the crowds don't remember my name_  
_ When my hands don't play the strings the same way_  
_ I know you will still love me the same_

He stroked her cheek intimately.

_'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_  
_ And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory_  
_ I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
_ Maybe it's all part of a plan_  
_ Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_  
_ Hoping that you'll understand_

"I love you." Keri whispered

_But, baby, now_  
_ Take me into your loving arms_  
_ Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_ Place your head on my beating heart_  
_ Thinking out loud_  
_ That maybe we found love right where we are_

They looked over to Dan and Zoe who were slowly dancing with each other

_So, baby, now_  
_ Take me into your loving arms_  
_ Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_ Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart_  
_ I'm thinking out loud_  
_ That maybe we found love right where we are_  
_ Oh, baby, we found love right where we are_  
_ And we found love right where we are_

"We found love right where we are..." Eddie repeated kissing Keri passionately. The two embraced lovingly as Eddie stroked her long auburn hair.

**The Next Day**

The six friends met up at St Hearts early in the morning.

"I called Mike and told him to get in with Frank and Stella today. We need as much people on our side if we are going to get our jobs back!" Eddie informed them.

They entered the base to see Hamish still tied to the chair.

"You're coming with us!" Dan said as he and Eddie picked him up.

**M.I.9 HQ**

They pulled up in a van dragging Hamish out. Suddenly, Hamish started laughing maliciously, almost like a mad-man.

"I'll go tell Stella we're here!" Eddie exclaimed heading into the building.

"What are you laughing at?" Keri questioned looking at Hamish.

"This building will be blowing up in 60 seconds!" he shouted.

"Eddie!" she said running into the building. He was there talking with Frank and Stella. "We need to get out of here a bomb will go off in a minute!" she shouted grabbing Eddie's arms.

"What about Mike?" Eddie asked.

"There's no time!" Frank called moving with Stella to the exit.

"Get the van ready!" Keri shouted but they were already ahead of her. Keri and Eddie slipped into the seats with Frank and Stella in front.

"Move, Move, Move!" Eddie shouted as they sped over to a secure spot. Suddenly, they heard a deafening noise and the M.I.9 HQ blew up. "Mike!" Eddie whispered as Keri comforted him...

***GASP* What will happen? Is Mike alive? Also, on a happier note this chapter was 2,000 words. YAY. Thanks to J.A.5.M.1.N.3 for her reviews. Finally, at the weekend it's my birthday! See ya Elindithas xxx**


	20. The Burning Building

**Hi Guys, Elindithas Darksbane here with Chapter 20 of The Rise of OCAWD. Last chapter, the team captured Hamish, thinking that taking him in will get them their jobs back. But, when they arrived at the M.I.9 HQ it was blown up by Hamish with Mike inside! **

**First, I just want to put some stuff out: Keri is around 7 months pregnant. Eddie and Keri have been dating for around 7 months as well. Also, I was reading over chapter 3 yesterday and I realised that Mike is Eddie's brother. Therefore being Frank and Stella's son as well. Also, I was reading Chapter 3 of this yesterday and I realised where the hell did I send Aneisha. one minute she was getting the artifact and the next she has totally disappeared! Finally, I would like to shout out to Iwillbelieveit for their beautiful story, Forbidden!**

**Now onto the story...**

Eddie watched as the building exploded in front of him. Rubble was thrown in every direction, he pulled Keri down so she wouldn't get hit. A tear ran down his cheek as he watched the flaming building in front of him. Feeling a wave of rage come upon him, he grabbed Hamish by his jacket and threw him into the wall next to them.

"Who blew that building up?" he shouted.

"You'll never know!" Hamish said trying to squirm out of Eddie's grip. Eddie moved his hand to Hamish's throat curling his palm around his windpipe.

"You have 5 seconds to tell me!" he threatened.

"It... was Colonel Briot." he spat out slumping to the floor attempting to get his breath back.

"Mum! Get a swat team here now!" Eddie ordered as Stella called the van. 5 minutes later a black transit pulled up near them. Eddie walked up to it and hauled open the back. A squad of soldiers poured out and one threw Eddie a gun.

"Wait Eddie, you haven't been in the field for over a month!" Frank pleaded. "You can't go in!"

"Mike could still be alive in there! I need to know what happened to him." Eddie argued moving with the swat team towards the building.

"Eject grapple hooks!" one said as they fired their hooks onto a high ledge. Hoisting themselves up, Eddie grabbed the ledge and pulled himself inside.

"Mike?" Eddie called as his voice echoed around the building. He stared around at the devastation; desks were broken, papers were thrown across the room and most frightening of all, there were agents lying on the floor. Dead. "Mike?" he called again moving forwards as the building shook slightly. One of the SWAT team threw him a flashlight and he shone it around the room. He only saw dead bodies of the agents he had worked with. Suddenly, a deafening noise filled the sky, Eddie looked out of the window and saw an apache helicopter in the sky. "Get down!" he shouted as the swat team dropped to their stomachs and crawled behind some debris.

Eddie poked his head round as seven OCAWD soldiers abseiled in. He swung his body back round so they couldn't see him.

"3,2,1.. go" whispered the leader of the swat team as the team turned and opened fire the OCAWD soldiers. "Eddie, go find Mike!" he shouted as Eddie scrambled away out of the room. He staggered down the corridors looking for any sign of Mike. He kept hold of the rail as the building was slanting slightly. He approached a door which had a sign on it: M Carter. Eddie opened it and fire filled the room. He coughed as the smoke poured into his lungs. All of a sudden, two hands wrapped around his waist and pulled him down through the floor. Eddie immediately kicked the attacker off and opened his eyes. In front of him, stood and OCAWD soldier with a knife clenched in his hand. The soldier tackled Eddie again thrusting the knife at his chest. Eddie caught his wrists and attempted to stop the knife from lunging into his stomach. But the soldier was much stronger than Eddie and the young spy couldn't hold on any longer. The soldier pushed the blade down piercing Eddie's abdomen. Eddie looked into the eyes of the soldier and grabbed his arms pulling the knife out of his stomach throwing the man back. The knife fell out of his hand and down to the below floor. reacting quickly, the soldier pulled out a .44 magnum.

"Goodbye Carter!" he whispered. A gun shot ran out through the whole building and the soldier fell to the floor.

"Hasta la vita asshole!" Mike said a howdah pistol clenched in his hand. Eddie fell back clutching his stomach. Running over to his brother, Mike looked at the wound. "It's looks worse than it is!" he said helping Eddie up. Suddenly, the ceiling broke down and 3 soldiers abseiled in grabbing the 2 brothers.

* * *

Eddie entered the helicopter with Mike and looked around at the three men who had just saved them.

"Who are you?" Eddie asked.

"We're the commanders of the British army!" one said taking off his balaclava shaking Eddie's hand. "This is Logan and Wayne, I'm Martyn."

"Eddie Carter, Ex-M.I.7." Eddie told them. "This is Mike my brother."

"Pleased to meet you!" Logan exclaimed.

"Where do we need to take you?" Wayne asked

"The nearest helo-pad is a few miles away, shall we land there?" Logan asked

"No, take us to the nearest hospital, I want Eddie to be checked over!" Mike told them.

* * *

Eddie woke up in a hospital bed, all he remembered was the doctor's injected him with a drug that made him fall asleep. Immediately he placed his hands on the wound, it was stitched up and no longer hurting. He turned his head to the chair next to him and Keri was there fast asleep. He pulled his legs around and took his hand into her's. She stirred slightly and opened her eyes.

"Good morning beautiful!" Eddie said as he placed a oft kiss on her lips.

"Morning Eddie." she replied hugging him.

"Eddie, you're awake." a voice came from the doorway. Frank, Stella and Mike entered smiles on their faces.

"Mum, Dad, Mike. Are you alright?" Eddie questioned seeing the scar down Mike's cheek.

"We're fine Eddie. We were more worried about you, you took a blade to the stomach, any longer without being operated on and you would have died!" Mike replied

"What happened to Hamish?" Eddie asked intently wanting revenge on the many agents he killed.

"We have Hamish in custody and as you caught him we are reinstating the M. project!" Stella replied. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Zoe, Dan, Tom and Jasmine entered.

"Eddie, you're alright!" Zoe said happily hugging him.

"I'm good Zo. Have you heard the news?" Eddie exclaimed.

"Yes, isn't it fantastic!" she replied moving back to Dan; Eddie smiled that they were still as a couple. Next, Logan and Wayne entered.

"Eddie, could we have a word?" Logan asked.

"Sure." Eddie replied as Dan, Zoe, Tom, Jasmine and Mike left the room.

"We would like you to lead our teams in the search for Colonel Briot." Wayne said to Eddie, who turned to look and Keri.

"i shall do what I can to find him, where are we operating?" Eddie repleid.

"Well, whilst you were temporarily suspended, we built a new lab underneath St Hearts to look for the OCAWD leaders. You have brought in one already, but we estimate there are about 5 more." Logan explained.

"I will be happy to find them." Eddie answered.

* * *

Eddie sat on the sofa at home waiting for the rest of the group to arrive. They had arranged for a movie night at Eddie's house, Keri had come early to get things ready. He got up and went into the kitchen where Keri was making food. She had brought Popcorn, Crisps, Sweets and Chocolate to eat as well as Fanta, Coke, Lemonade and Tango to drink. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"You know I love you right?" he asked as she span round.

"That's good, because I love you!" Keri replied kissing him. He smiled into the kiss but they were interrupted by a sudden knock at the door. Eddie walked over and opened it as Dan and Zoe entered along with Tom and Jasmine.

"Hi Guys, just go on through to the living room we'll join you in a minute!" Eddie told them as he re-joined Keri in the kitchen.

Soon, they were all in the lounge watching The Hunger Games: Catching Fire. Eddie was at on the sofa with Keri nestled into his chest, he smiled and stroked her hair. There were still many enemy leaders out there but tonight he was going to relax with Keri.

**So guys, what did you think? I love writing Keddie moments and also the biggest thank you to J.A.5.M.1.N.3 for inspiring me to write this with friendly comments. Please leaves any reviews and I will see you next chapter. Elindithas xx**


	21. The Vaults

**Hi Guys, Elindithas Darksbane here with chapter 21 of The Rise of OCAWD. In the last chapter, Eddie and a swat team stormed the destroyed M.I.9 building. They saved Mike but Eddie was wounded. Also, Eddie was recruited into the operation to stop Colonel Briot and his onto the story...**

Eddie woke up on the sofa, Keri was still asleep leaning onto his chest. He stroked her hair slightly as he slowly slid out from under hair. He gently moved her head to a pillow and left the room. He got ready and got dressed for the day. Suddenly, his phone rang and he looked at the caller I.D: Logan. He accepted the call and put the phone to his ear.

"Hey Logan!" he said,

"Good morning Eddie." Logan replied, "Could you get over to our HQ?"

"Sure, I'll be their in 10 minutes!" Eddie answered walking downstairs where Keri was waiting.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"That was Logan, he wants me to get over to HQ, I'll be back in a few hours!" he replied kissing her softly.

"Good luck Eddie, I hope you find where the OCAWD leaders are hiding!" she exclaimed smiling as he left the door.

**HQ**

The lift doors opened and Eddie walked out, the 3 commanders were sat at their desks. Also, a lady was typing on a computer in the corner.

"Good Morning Martyn!" Eddie called shaking hands with his colleague.

"Morning Eddie, Logan told us you were coming, how's Keri, Dan, Zoe, Tom and Jasmine?"

"They're good thanks, how is the team?"

"Well, Logan, Wayne and I you met yesterday, but there is also, Bethany and Brian, who are techies. They survey cameras and contact us with information about the enemy." Martyn explained. Suddenly, a german shepherd bounded in almost knocking Martyn over. "And this here is Nixon."

"Logan!" Bethany called from her desk.

"What's up Beth?" Logan replied turning her computer screen to see what was going on. "Eddie, you need to see this!"

Eddie ran up to them and took a look at the screen, his eyes widened at what he saw. An OCAWD team had broken into the M.I.9 vaults and the artefact that the M. team had recovered was gone! "That artefact needs to be get back!" Eddie said walking towards the elevator and pulling out his phone.

"Keri?" he said

"Eddie, what is going on?" Keri asked

"OCAWD have taken the artefact and we need to retrieve it!" he spoke to her. "Meet me at the M.I.9 vaults in 10 minutes, bring the others."

Logan,Eddie, Wayne and Logan got out of the janitors closet and ran down the corridors towards the exit. Eddie grabbed his Ferrari keys and opened it. The four entered the car and Eddie drove off towards the direction of the M.I.9.

**M.I.9 Vaults**

Eddie pulled up at the M.I.9 vaults to see smoke pouring out the huge hole in the wall.

"Well, I think we know how they got in!" Logan said moving to inspect the scene.

Suddenly, Eddie felt a hand slip into his and he turned to see Keri, Dan, Zoe, Tom and Jasmine standing there.

"What are you going to do?" Keri asked looking at him.

"I need you and Tom to wait here and keep us filled in on anything that happens out here. Me, Dan, Jasmine and Zoe will take separate routes to find where they have taken the artefact." Eddie told her moving with the others towards the hole. "Logan! Are we going in?"

"Yes we are, Nixon has been given the scent and will lead us to the OCAWD soldiers!" He explained passing out balaclavas. "It won't be long until the press turn up and start filming."

Nixon was the first to enter sniffing the floor and the walls. Crouching, Eddie entered coughing at the smoke lingering around.

"It's clear!" he called and Logan entered behind him followed by Dan, Zoe and Jasmine. Suddenly, Nixon lifted his head up and ran down the corridor past the vaults; the agents took off behind him trying to catch up. Logan grabbed Nixon as they turned a corner, three OCAWD agents were stood at a table fiddling with a device of some sort.

"Eddie, use these." Logan whispered passing a small dart to Eddie followed by a launcher. Eddie aimed one at what looked like the leader and fired. He fell to the floor unconscious. The othr two turned holding a metal object which they threw in the direction of the agents.

"Bomb!" Logan shouted pulling the tennagers back. There was a deafening bang and the ceiling fell in front of them.

**Outside**

There was a deafening bang and the onlookers gasped as the building crumbled slightly.

"No!" shouted Keri moving towards the vaults. Frank stopped her, pulling her back.

"Keri, we can't let pregnant agents into the field!" he told her, "It's protocol!"

"I don't fucking care!" she shouted and ran in to find the agents.

**The Vaults**

Eddie opened his eyes slightly to see Logan standing next to him. He grabbed his hand and helped him up. He looked over and saw Dan and Zoe laying next to each other.

"Where's Jasmine?" he asked.

"I sent her back to get help, if I am correct, Dan and Zoe have both broken some of their ribs. It is impossible without x-rays to tell how many."

"Eddie!" Keri exclaimed moving to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's Dan and Zoe we need to worry about. Logan believes that Dan and Zoe have suffered severe injuries to their ribs." he explained.

Soon, jasmine returned accompanied by some paramedics.

"What happened to the two OCAWD agents?" Keri asked.

"I got a report that they have got away, to a helicopter near hear. The last update was that they are going towards Russia." Logan told them.

"Wait, why Russia?" Eddie asked.

"They don't have the best relations with the EU so maybe, OCAWD believes they can get an Alliance with them." Logan suggested.

"We'll need to take them to hospital." the paramedic announced taking them out on a stretcher. Eddie left with Keri and headed back to the house with her. HE will need to do more research on OCAWD and Russia.

**I'm back! So sorry I haven't updated for nearlly two months, these exams are never ending. I was having no time to write this. As always please review as I love to hear what you think! Also, shout-out to J.A.5.M.1.N.3 for her super cute fanfic: Her! See ya, Elindithas xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	22. Severomosk

**Hi Guys, Elindithas Darksbane here with Chapter 22 of The Rise of OCAWD. In the last Chapter The OCAWD agents assaulted the vaukts and stole the artefact. Now they have flown to Russia and Logan suspects an alliance between them. Also, Keri and Eddie live together because of the baby. Now onto the story...**

**Keri and Eddie's house**

Eddie sat on his computer typing away, looking to the clock he saw that it was 2am. Keri was asleep; she needed it. he clicked a tab which led him to the Russian secure network. He typed in various symbols as he began to hack their firewalls. He heard the door open and Keri entered.

"Eddie? Why are you awake?" she asked.

"Keri look!" Eddie exclaimed, bringing up a picture of a Russian official shaking hands with Colonel Briot.

"Wait. If OCAWD are in an alliance with the Russians. They have access to all the nuclear warheads!" Keri said looking worried.

"It's ok." Eddie got out of the chair and taking Keri into an embrace. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Now go to bed Eddie before you get to tired!" Keri told him. "We'll talk with Logan in the morning."

**The Morning**

Logan arrived at 9 that morning; after Eddie had told him what he'd seen he showed Logan the photographs and a document which showed the signatures of Colonel Briot and the Russian official called Aleksey Vavilov.

"Eddie, this information gives us enough evidence to arrest Vavilov for dealing with terrorists." Logan told him. "We will make an assault on his location, but we shall send a reconnaissance team to Severomosk Headquarters to retrieve some data."

"I shall go." Eddie announced. "Mike, Wayne and Martyn will join me."

"Very well." Logan replied.

**HQ**

Logan stood at the front of the room. Over 50 soldiers and agents were waiting for briefing.

"This is the plan. Our recon team go undercover using enemy uniforms and weapons. They need to steal some data which will give us the location of Aleksey Vavilov and Colonel Briot. After we have the data, you signal when the helicopter shall pick you up." Logan told them.

Eddie nodded and took the lift back up along with Mike, Wayne and Martyn. Outside, a car was waiting to take them to the airport.

**Airport**

Eddie stood at the terminal, the helicopter was on the heli-pad, it looked like a Wildcat Mark 1 but he couldn't be sure. Keri was standing with Frank and Stella, Eddie approached her and took her into a hug.

"I love you!" she spoke softly crying. They kissed for second until Eddie spoke.

"I love you too." he replied touching her hand and feeling her stomach. "I love you also!" he told his child. HE broke away from Keri tears streaming down her face. HE hugged both Stella and Frank at the same time.

"Remember that we will be a family after this. Me, Dad, you, Keri and your child will be a family." Stella told him kissing his forehead. She let go and cuddled into Frank's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around his wife and smiled at Eddie.

"Goodbye Mum. Goodbye Dad. I hope I will see you again." He left through the door and got onto the Wildcat. It began to take off, Eddie took his seat next to Mike and began explaining the plan of action to all of them.

**Russian/OCAWD Base**

The helicopter landed around a mile out from the base.

"Ok, we secure transport and then make an assault on Severomosk!" Eddie explained and the rest nodded pulling on Watch Caps and Ballistic Helmets. Eddie slotted his AK-47 loaded with 3 hour knock-out pellets into a holder on his back. "There is an outpost where they do I.D checks on all the vehicles entering the facility. We are going to secure the outpost then take a vehicle to infiltrate Severmosk."

The four approached the building,

"I count four guards." Mike whispered grabbing a lone soldier and chloroforming him. "Make that three."

"Take the other two, I have the leader." Eddie ordered. He raised his silenced weapon and fired. A body fell from the building and Eddie hid it in the office. Wayne had taken both of the guards and was now looking out across the snowy hills of Russia.

"We have a jeep incoming." he reported to Eddie.

"Perfect, just act normal, when I give the signal we take down the driver and his passenger."

The jeep pulled up alongside the terminal "Giv eus vashey identifikatsii" Eddie ordered and the driver handed him some papers.

"Now!" Martyn called punching the driver, instantly concussing him the driver and Wayne quickly shot the driver.

Eddie got into the jeep followed by the three others.

"We need to get inside and find the information vaults." he explained.

**Inside**

Eddie pulled up in the hangar of the base. Many different vehicles were parked alongside. A man was checking the transports, he looked important. Eddie approached him and knocked him out. Taking his tablet and searched for the vaults.

"It says that they are on the third floor of this facility."

"Split into two teams. Me and Ed and Wayne and Logan." Mike suggested.

"We will take the right entry point and you take the left." Wayne ordered. Eddie nodded and him and Mike disappeared through a door.

They traveled throughout the base looking for an elevator or stairs. Suddenly, Eddie pulled Mike into a side door, signalling for his brother to be quiet. He looked out to see General Briot and 3 colonels walk past followed by a platoon of soldiers.

"We can't take the stairs or elevator; he may see us. There is one way of getting up." Mike told him bringing out a grapple hook.

"Get out onto the outside of the base and scale it." Eddie suggested.

Retracing their steps, they got onto the outside and fired the hooks. They both landed on the third floor and pushing a button they retracted pulling the two agents up. Peeking at what was on the balcony, Mike hoisted himself up and grabbed his brothers hand pulling him up.

"The vault should be on this floor." Mike explained, he pulled a radio from his jacket.

"Wayne, where are you?" he asked. No answer. "Wayne, do you copy? Where are you?"

Suddenly, the door slammed open and in walked Colonel Briot. Martyn and Wayne following their hands on their heads. Eddie spotted four soldiers behind all holding AK-12's.

"Well, hello Carter." Briot greeted sarcastically. " Pleased to see you."

Eddie slipped his hand into his pocket and touched a button on his radio. Quickly, he held his arms in the air.

"Take their weapons." Briot ordered and two soldiers cautiously grabbed their guns. "You're under arrest, the Russian government will decide what to do with you."

Eddie laughed sarcastically as he spoke these words. "What?!" Briot shouted.

"I think it's funny how when you were losing you ran for the protection of the Russians. Like a baby looks for the protection of their parents." he exclaimed.

"That's it!" Briot said through gritted teeth pulling a knife from his uniform. Walking forwards, he held it to the agents neck. "You're defeated Carter."

"Yes, i'm defeated but not as much as you're screwed." he shouted pushing Briot and pulling Mike to the ground as a helicopter appeared at the balcony. It opened fire on the Russian soldiers. "Logan!" Turn the heli around we need to get in!" Eddie called down his radio and the Wildcat began to spin 180 degrees. Logan opned the hatch and threw an assault rifle to Eddie.

"Quick! Get on!" Logan called as Eddie gave covering fire. Wayne, Martyn and Mike scrambled on and Eddie followed.

"Let's get out of here!" Eddie ordered as the helicopter began to fly away from Severomosk.

"Eddie, you need to get to the hospital." Logan told him

"Why? I wasn't shot or cut with a blade." Eddie protested.

"No it's Keri." Logan explained; Eddie shot a look of worry at him. "She's gone into labor."

**The Hospital**

The helicopter ride that took only 5 hours felt like 5 years to Eddie as soon as they landed he bolted off the landing pad and towards the maternity ward. He saw Frank sitting in a chair outside a room.

"Dad!" Eddie called and ran to his father.

"Eddie!" Frank replied hugging his son. "Thank god you're okay."

"How's Keri?" Eddie asked anxiously.

"She's good from what the doctor has told me. Stella and Jasmine are with her. You can go in soon."

They waited for another 10 minutes before being called in. Stella left the room and embraced her son. She held her hands on his face and kissed his cheek.

"Eddie, congratulations, you're now officially a father." she exclaimed.

"What gender are they?" Eddie asked. the doctor's had never worked out the gender.

"Two boys and one girl." he told him smiling. "Keri had triplets."

Eddie entered the room to see Jasmine, the midwife and a doctor typing on a computer. Jasmine had a boy with blonde hair like Eddie's and dark eyes like Keri. Keri herself had a girl in her arms with auburn-red hair with glistening blue eyes. The midwife was holding another boy who had blonde hair and blue eyes; just like his father. She handed the baby to Eddie, who cradled him in his arms. The boy grabbed his finger and cuddled it. Eddie smiled at his son, he would do anything to make the world a better place for him...

**So cute! Triplets! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as I did writing it. But sadly, this is the final chapter of THIS story. There will be an epilogue soon but then a new story will start continuing 16 years later. As always thanks to J.A.S.M.1.N.3, xoxhopiexox and Harry in the Hunger games. (you guys rock) So please review and I need 1 baby name as I have ideas for the other two. (boy name) See ya Elindithas xxxx**


	23. Epilogue

**Hi Guys, Elindithas Darksbane here with the Epilogue of The Rise of OCAWD. I am going on holiday on Saturday to Cornwall (England) and won't post my new story until next Sunday. Also, I have got 3 names for the triplets but will tell you at the end. But be warned this epilogue will be extremely sad; so get out the tissues and read on.**

Eddie and Keri stood in the house a sad look on their faces. The triplets were at Frank's parents for the weekend and were meeting their new Great-Grandparents. But, sadly, the worst had happened. Dan had passed away. The doctors ran an extensive search over where the bomb had hit and could conclude that he took the full force of the explosion, protecting Zoe. She was okay. The doctors discovered that the explosion had caused internal damage to his liver, stomach and lungs. They operated immediately, but during the operation, his lungs stopped breathing. Keri broke the news to Zoe and she instantly became depressed. It took a week or so for her to realise what had happened. She blamed herself for letting Dan take the majority of the force, Keri told her it was because she loved him. She didn't believe her.

Now Eddie and Keri were going to go to his funeral. Not many people were invited; Eddie, Keri, Tom, Zoe, Jasmine, Sophie (Dan's Mum), Toby (His brother), Mike, Frank, Stella, Mr Flatley and Mrs King. Keri pulled on a black jacket and black skirt. Eddie wore a dark jacket and black trousers. He enveloped Keri in a hug, telling her it will be alright. They arrived at the crematorium and entered the building. A priest stood at the front, Eddie saw Zoe talking timidly to Jasmine, he joined them and embraced Zoe. There was no longer anything romantic between them, she was basically his sister.

"Please take a seat." the priest announced and the crowd took their seats and looked to the front where the elderly man was speaking.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are here to mourn the loss of a loving son, brother and boyfriend. Daniel Morgan was only 16 when he died of internal organ failure after sacrificing himself for the people he loved. An courageous, strong and friendly boy, Daniel worked as an agent for M.I.9 for a year and enjoyed every second of it. This is where he met Zoe, his one true love. They loved each other from the moment he met her. He also met Tom, Keri, Aneisha, Eddie, Frank and Stella there. Eddie Carter, one of his best-friends, will now say a few words..."

Eddie left his seat next to Keri and Jasmine and walked up to the front.

"I knew Dan for nearlly a year, and in this short space of time. I got to know him very well. He always had and always will love Zoe. No matter how dangerous the mission, he would put himself forward for it. No matter how much pain it would cause him, he would sacrifice himself for the people he loved. He was always the one to chase after the guards when they ran, the first to make sure everyone else was okay and the first to solve dangerous situations, logically. My beautiful girlfriend Keri, wrote this poem for him:

_You are a bird flying high,_

_You are a plane in the sky,_

_You are an ant small but strong,_

_You are a snake thin and long,_

_You never left._

_You are a cat agile and quick,_

_You are an insect as slim as a stick,_

_You are a monkey always curious,_

_You are an owl never furious._

_You are a meerkat inquisitive, _

_You are a lion you'll never give,_

_You are a landscape as handsome as a dove,_

_We are a family who will always love,_

_You will always be with us._

Eddie wiped away a tear and sat back down...

After the service Eddie met up with Mike and Frank. They consoled him as he gave them an invitation.l It read...

_You are cordially invited to the christening of our three children._

_Daniel Frank Carter_

_Hope Stella Carter_

_Christian Michael Carter_

**I hope you enjoyed this epilogue for The Rise of OCAWD. I am just going to explain the baby names.**

**Daniel: To commemorate Dan's death. Frank: After his Grandfather**

**Hope: After one of my favourite reviewers :) Stella:After her Grandmother**

**Christian: I like the name and would call my own child that. Michael: After his uncle**

**See you in a week or so, Elindithas xxxx**


End file.
